Anything could happen
by likeabirdthatflew
Summary: Set after Graduation Caroline receives a generous gift from an unlikely source that changes the course of her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything could happen Chapter 1 **

Caroline couldn't believe how much her live had changed in the past six months; she had once been so happy and ready to spend the next 1000 years with who she believed to be the love of her live Tyler. How wrong was she? She thought going through what Tyler had been through and all that Caroline had done for him would mean that the old Tyler would never return .However it wasn't long after graduation that she started to see the changes in him; he was no longer the man she had once loved. He was out all night ,never spend time with her and treated her like she no longer mattered but the final straw had come when she had walked in on him with Hayley the were-slut as she liked to call her. It was over then and there she could never forgive him .It was when thought back to graduation day ,the day that should have changed everything for her and Tyler for the better ,but it didn't it only got worse.

_She heard a tap on her shoulder. "Caroline" .She knew that voice anywhere it was Klaus._

"_Klaus, What are you doing here?" she replied with shock, she thought he had gone away for good._

"_I'm here to give you a little something for your graduation" he said with a devilish smile on his face._

She both hated and loved that smile. To her it always signalled his love her but she knew he also used it when had the upper hand on others.

"_I thought u were gone ,you cant just keeping turning up like this, you have clearly moved on and you still wont let Tyler return .So why wont you let me get on with life" she shouted at him ._

"_Well love today is the day for new beginnings I had rather hoped you would join me but I know your not ready, but one day you will" he said looking slightly peeved at her honesty._

"_I will never join you, after what you have done to Tyler" she glared into his hard eyes._

"_You really should be nice to me seeing as you haven't even got your graduation present form me yet" he questioned._

"_I told you I don't want it, you can't give me what I want, and you mad that very clear"_

"_On the contrary love I think you will find I am more generous then you are giving me credit for" he rebuked._

She stared back at him with bewilderment .What could he possible be giving her .It was probably another bracelet or beautiful dress. She laughed to herself.

"_Well don't keep me hanging what it is?" she laughed._

He stood there for a few moments which you could tell felt like an eternity it was written all over his face. He looked as if he was still contemplating his gift but as he looked back to Caroline's face he know his gift would make her happy and that was all he cared about.

"_I'm setting Tyler free" he said with a heavy sadness_

She tried to contain her excitement but she couldn't she jumped up and down and reached out and hugged Klaus. She could tell from his face that he was devastated but also pleased to be in her arms. He was content with how happy his decision had made her but knew that he had lost the battle for her affections_._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you" she squealed in delight._

It was only when she stopped and thought for a moment she felt a darkness overshadow her joy. She had never said goodbye to Klaus when he had left for New Orleans but now she was faced with that fact that they would no longer see each other, They could no longer flirt and exchange witty banter or have him obsess over which she secretly loved_._

"_What's wrong love I thought you would be happy?" he asked._

"_I am happy but I'm just overwhelmed, why are you doing this for me?"_

"_Isn't it obvious my darling, I care about you and I want to prove to you that your happiness is all I care about ,In time you will see that I can give you some much more than that small town boy ever could and treat you the way an angel like you should"_

She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She attempted to brush it away quickly she didn't want him to see that she cared for him too. It was too late but he tried being gentleman and not drawing attention to it. She needed to thank him and tell him that he wasn't all bad, she struggled with the getting the words out.

"_Klaus. I ..." she stuttered._

It was then that she seen Tyler appear behind Klaus with the biggest smile on his face .She could help but smile .She turned back to Klaus and she could see tears welling in his eyes and before she knew he was gone in a flash.

That day should have paved the way for her and Tyler but all it did was seal their fate. I think up until now there had always been some drama in their lives ,something to draw attention away from them as a couple but as soon as they had nothing I their way was when Tyler's true colours shone. She caught herself wondering whether Klaus had been right all along but she squashed those thoughts as soon as they appeared .She couldn't consider having even the slightest feelings for such a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few months for Caroline were not filled with domestic bliss with Tyler as she had envisaged, quite the opposite. She had always known that Tyler's behaviour in the past had not been great; he was kind of an ass. She thought he had changed for the better though and that it was all in the past but she realised she had been so wrong and had the sinking feeling that's he destroyed he own happiness by not giving Klaus a chance .She had so many doubts over her choices in her love life but the one thing she was certain of was that she could never forgive Tyler for what he done to she thought of that fateful night a part of her died and she didn't know how much left she had to give. Just watching someone she loved and someone she hated betraying her to her core was too much to bear.

She had been texting and calling Tyler non stop because she hadn't heard from him three days she was worried that something had happened that maybe Klaus had changed his mind and had harmed Tyler; she shivered at the thought. So she thought it to be strange that Tyler's jeep was back parked outside his house again, she was relieved; he was safe. She sped into the house like lightening and opened the living room door and before she could even finish calling out '_Tyl…' _she seen them they were together wrapped in a passionate embrace ;she wanted to be sick .She felt like she couldn't breath and she knew this was impossible she was a vampire but for whatever reason she couldn't summon any of her super human strength to get words to come out of her mouth .Tyler's eyes locked on her and Hayley's smirking face glared at her as to say she had won .

"_Caroline" _Tyler shouted desperately

He got up and put his pants on and tries to talk to her .Caroline was frozen in time its only when he got closer that she realized she had to get of there immediately. He placed his hands on her face and with that she swung him across the room with such force that there was an explosion of furniture scattered all around the room. Hayley stood up as if to challenge Caroline.

"_Bitch please, you know I am stronger than you"_ Caroline screamed.

"_Caroline please I can explain_" he said "_How could you ever justify this to me, don't even try" _He looked back at her he knew there was nothing he could say to make it right "_Just answer me one question how long has it being going on and why_?" she asked.

"_Well I think its pretty obvious why, I mean look at me_" Hayley laughed

"_Shut up Hayley or so help me_" Tyler growled.

"_Keep laughing were-slut and we will see how funny it is while I rip your spin out"_ Caroline smirked.

"_Tell me Tyler, you owe me that_" she questioned.

"_Care I didn't mean anything ... it was only a couple of months ...I'm so sorry please forgive me_" he pleaded.

She couldn't believe it the last few months had all been a lie and to think she had seen Hayley smirking at her not knowing the reason why.

"_You think I could forgive you ...really Tyler ...I stood by you through everything and this is what you do ...all I ever did was love you and you have destroyed everything now ...I wish you were dead I never want to see you again_" she screamed.

He called after her but Caroline just ran and never looked back. She felt she could have run forever, she wanted to leave everything bad that happened behind in Mystic Falls and start a fresh. She had finally made it to her house and she seen Stefan sitting on her porch, she didn't know why but the minute she laid eyes on him, it all hit her at once and she started crying.

"_Caroline what's wrong, what happened?_" he asked. He pulled her close as he struggled to understand what was causing her so much pain

"_Is it Tyler? Did something happen?_" "_Did some hurt you_" he begged.

"_It's Tyler he_…" she struggled. She started again "He ..." but couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

"_Care just tell me I want to help you ,whatever it is we can do this together_" he said. She took a deep breath to calm herself and looked up ay Stefan his face consumed with worry.

"_I was worried about Tyler so I went looking for him and found him at his house but he wasn't alone, he was with Hayley_" she said. She hoped she was she was inferring because she couldn't stomach saying the words out loud quite yet.

"_You mean they were Together? Together?_" he quizzed.

Caroline shook her head as a stream of tears rolled down her face .Stefan pulled her close and quizzed her forehead.

"_It's going to be okay Caroline_" he assured her as he rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"_No it's not everything is ruined everyone is moving on and I'm stuck here_" she cried.

"_You will get through this just look at me and Elena I thought I would never get over her being with Damon and moving on but I did and you can too_" he said.

"_Stefan you're stronger than me, I'm not sure I can_" she replied.

"_Caroline your one of the strongest people I know and you're the reason I got over Elena, if it wasn't for you I would properly be back to my Ripper ways_" he laughed.

"_Do you really thing I can do this_?" she asked

"_Absolutely and as for being stuck here .You don't have to be you can go anywhere in the world and start over_" he said.

"I don't know if I be alone" she explained.

"_Who says anything about being alone_" she smirked. "_We could go together_" he questioned.

"Really Stefan you would come with me" she asked.

"_I think we could both do with a fresh start, I have no more ties left here_" he said.

She jumped up and down and squeezed him tight "I_ can't believe were doing this"_ she squealed

They decide they would leave as soon as possible, no point in waiting any longer to start their new lives. She was overjoyed but even in her joy that with leaving Mystic Falls she would leaving her link to Klaus behind ,Would they lost forever form each other ?She decided to push those thoughts far away and focus on the right now. They decide they would leave tomorrow so they could home and pack and say there goodbyes and be off. She went upstairs and furiously started packing, her mom was at work on late shift so she would break this news to her tomorrow morning. She had it nearly all packed when she was attacked from behind without warning and teeth ripped into her neck with such force that she was thrown to the ground The pain soared through her body ,she had been bitten by a werewolf ,but who ? She finally managed to find her feet but there was no one in the room anymore, they had vanished.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline couldn't believe what had just happened, she was in complete shock and she knew should that the bite was from a werewolf as it wasn't healing .She stared to come to terms with the fact that she would die and she knew she would have to call Stefan and tell him that she couldn't leave with to start their new lives. She picked up the phone and started dialling trying t keep calm and keeps her tears at bay. He answered almost straight away.

"_Caroline what's up, are you done packing_?" he asked. She paused for a moment trying to keep it together.

"_Caroline _ ..." he repeated.

"_Stefan I can't come with you_" she said firmly.

"_What do you mean, you're not back with Tyler after everything he has done are you_?" he questioned.

She laughed at his question, thinking as if she would do that.

"_Oh god no It's not definitely not that_" she said.

"_Well then what is it, you were so excited a few hours ago, what's changed_?" he asked.

"I _can't go because I am going to die, I was attacked and bit by a werewolf_" she replied.

"_Wait there I'm coming over_ "he said "_No Stefan you don't have to_..." she tried to say but he hadn't already hung up.

She felt terrible involving him in more drama, he had seen too much of that lately and she really wanted to spare him anymore. She sat down and the end of her bed holding her legs close to her chest as the tears rolled down her face .She didn't want to die she wanted travel and see the world and more importantly she wanted to love again and have her happy ending but that was all taking away from her now. She knew the only chance she had of living was for Klaus to save her but how could she ask that of him when she had rejected him and been a party to some many attempts to kill him .She thought that he had properly moved on now and forgotten all about her after all she was just a small town girl from Mystic falls and he was the most powerful being that lived. That was it she had decided she would have to die and there was nothing that could be done. With that Stefan raced into the room and sat in front of her pulling her tight into his embrace attempting to comfort of her.

"_Who did this Caroline_?"He quizzed

"_I don't know I must not be as popular as I thought_" she joked.

"_Its not funny Caroline I can't loose you, you are I have left_" she shouted

"_I know but there is nothing else I can do I never seen who it was it happened so quick and before I knew it they were done ,my only guess is it was Hayley ,I know she hated me after the other day_" he replied

"_Well then I'm going to go find her and kill her_" he said

"_No Stefan I don't want to be alone just stay with me until the end_" she pleaded.

They were silent for a few moments she could tell from the look on Stefan's face what he was thinking, she was praying he wouldn't say it; she really didn't want to spend her last few hours arguing with him.

"_Caroline you know what you to do don't you_?" he asked.

"_There is nothing to do Stefan, this is the end for me_" she sobbed.

"_You know he would save you, he is obsessed with you_" he said.

"_I can't do that Stefan, things didn't exactly end well for us that last time we spoke_" he said.

"_None of the matters now, do really want die because your stupid pride" he barked._

"_It's not about pride it's about not wanting to use him everything I have a problem it's not fair_" she rebuked.

"_What about all the things he has done to us_?" he pleaded with her.

"And _what about the things we have done to him, I know he has done horrible things and I'm not excusing him but we have tried to kill him so many times and we killed his brother and all he ahs show me is kindness I cant just forget that Stefan_" she said with her head hung low she didn't want him see how she felt about Klaus and it was written all over face.

"_Do you like him Care_?" he asked.

"_This really isn't a time for judging me Stefan it's kind of been a shit day if you haven't noticed_" she said disgruntled.

"_I'm not judging you I just want you to be careful_" he replied

"_There is not to be careful about because there is nothing even going on ,I'm not even sure how I feel about him, now can we talk about something else and take my mind off this pain please_?" she begged.

"_Care I'm sorry I can't do that I cant just sit here and watch you die_" he shouted.

"_Well then leave Stefan if you cant respect my wishes_" she said angrily.

"_Care you don't mean that_" he said. He knew her too well it was all a front she needed him more than ever and fell into his arms.

"_Oh Stefan I don't know what to do_" she cried

"_Shhh Caroline it's going to be okay_" he said.

He held her for a while not saying anything just wiping the tears away from her face and soothing her when the pain became too much. Hours had passed and he knew that she wasn't going to last much longer and he wanted so badly to just pick her up and take her to Klaus but he tried to understand that it wasn't that she wanted. She had drifted off to sleep when he heard footsteps behind him at Caroline's bedroom door he jumped up in defence mode but to his surprise it was Klaus, he didn't know whether to angry or elated. Caroline had just woken up and couldn't believe what she was seeing, how could Stefan betray her like this.

"Stefan how could you" she shouted "I trusted you and you bring him here". She tried to get up but she was too weak and she didn't have any fight left in her.

"Well hello to you too love" Klaus announced.

"Caroline you have to believe me I had nothing to do with this" he begged.

"Well then how did he know then" Caroline questioned.

"Well I believe I can elaborate on that if I may, I got a rather frantic call this evening informing me that my beautiful Caroline hadn't been bitten by a werewolf" he said

"Don't call me that I'm not yours, you don't own me" she said

"Ah no love don't be like that, don't you want my help" he replied.

"What and be in debt to you again, maybe it's my time to die" she said.

"I can assure you its not love, I still have to show you the world" he smirked.

"Wait a second who called you" Stefan interrupted.

"Properly one of his creepy Hybrids stalking me when he can't" he smirked

Angry had filled Klaus' eyes he didn't like the way she was speaking to him when all he wanted to do was help, why shouldn't she see that.

"I don't think you want to know love and don't worry it wont matter much longer as they will soon be dead, problem solved" He growled.

"Klaus tell me who it is ...is it the Hayley bitch" she asked.

"Why would Hayley attack you or have I missed something" he asked.

Caroline went silent and she studied Klaus face and she seen the penny drop for him.

"Ah I see Tyler has not been a good boy, you do realise if he was still sire to me I would never let him hurt you like that" he remarked.

Caroline didn't know whether she should be touched by that, this whole situation was messed up on so many levels.

"Can we stop with all this talk in case you haven't noticed Caroline hasn't got long left and I want to know who did this to her so I can kill them" Stefan shouted.

There was a pause as Klaus thought about how to deliver the news as she knew it would devastate Caroline. He knew he had to just say it direct she deserved to know the truth for once.

"It was Tyler .I'm so sorry Caroline I don't want to hurt you and believe me he will pay with his live for what he has done to you"

Caroline was speechless, why would he do that to her, she struggled to comprehend what Klaus was saying to her. She suddenly felt a searing pain from her neck and with that she fell backwards. The last words she could her were from Klaus.

"Caroline Sweetheart wake up ..."

*******Thanks so much for the reviews and people taking the time to even read this ,it means so much since its the first I have ever wrote and wasn't really sure what I was doing. I'm sure there is a few typos but I'm so excited about writing it I kind of forgot about that ha So if you like it and could review I would really appreciate that feedback whether negative or positive or if you think I should continue on with the story *****


	4. Chapter 4

****** Review if you can I would really love some feedback so I can make it better *********

Caroline woke up with a jolt and it all came flooding back to her; what had happened. She instantly saw Klaus and looked at her neck, he had healed her. She didn't want to admit it but she was grateful and secretly happy to be this close to him again but she didn't want him to know that. She had been hurt before and didn't want to leave herself open to that kind of pain all over again. She realised a few moments had passed and she hadn't spoken to him yet and he was staring at her with a curious glare until he spoke.

"Caroline love are you okay?" he asked.

"You healed me?" she said." Of course love what did you think I would do let you die at the hands of that dog?" he spat.

"Klaus I appreciate you saving me for third time but I don't deserve it when all I have done is scheme with my friends to kill you, why do you keep doing it?" she questioned.

"I would of that was obvious, no?" he smirked with a smile made her blush.

She immediately wanted to change the subject.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked

"Changing the subject I see" he laughed

"Sorry Klaus we will talk but not now my head is spinning with all that has happened" she reassured him.

"As you wish but I will hold you to that" he smiled.

"So Stefan?" she asked "Stefan is taking care of the Tyler problem" he said.

"And by take care, you mean kill?" she asked alarmed .He nodded in agreement.

"No you can't do that Klaus, you have to tell Stefan to stop before it's too late" she screamed.

"And why would you want him to do that ,after everything Tyler did to you ,cheating and trying to kill you ,you still want him?" he said disgusted.

She could see the hurt and disgust in his eyes, he looked like a wounded puppy, she desperately wanted to comfort him but she couldn't without leaving her emotions vulnerable.

"Klaus it's not like that at all I just want answers, I can't believe that Tyler would want to hurt me deliberately, there has to be reason" she pleaded

"Oh Caroline how is it that you try to find the good in everyone, it will be your downfall, don't you know love is a vampires weakness" he asked

She tried to read his face she couldn't tell whether he was inferring that his love for her would also make him weak, she liked to think it did .She yearned to see more of a soft to the monster that was Nicklaus. She needed to find Stefan and get him to bring Tyler to the house, she needed to speak to him, she could no longer love Tyler after what he had done but she owed it to herself to find out the truth. She picked up her phone and began to dial Stefan number and she peeked to see if Klaus was going to protest but to her surprise he didn't, he just gave her his usual devilish smile. This smile automatically made her smile but she quickly hid this from him, albeit not for well.

"_Stefan are you with Tyler_?" she asked.

"_Well I suppose you could say that, but he is a bit too tied up at the moment to come to that phone_" he laughed

"_Stefan you have to bring Tyler to me I need to speak to him_" she begged.

"_What are you talking about, he is not going anywhere, and he has to die_" he shouted

"_He is right Caroline, it must be done, and he is a threat to you_" Klaus interrupted

"_Shut up Klaus, can't you see I'm on the phone_" she glared with a hint of a smile.

He smiled back and let her continue.

"_Please Stefan I need answers and if I don't get them I will even join in helping you torture him, ok_?" she asked.

"_Ok as you wish I will be back soon_" he agreed reluctantly

Now it was just her and Klaus left in the silence. She didn't know what to say to him, she really didn't want to get into another conversation about their feelings she wasn't ready for that, it was too soon. Klaus just kept staring at her which if she really thought about it ,was a little creepy considering he had been obsessed with her before he left town. However for her it wasn't at all because she had seen a side to Klaus that none of her friends had, he had shown glimmers of kindness and compassion for her that made her forget all of the bad things he had done, if even for a few minutes. She wanted to hold on to those moments for as long as she could but reality useful loomed heavy in Mystic falls and it didn't help that all of her friends were hell bent on killing him.

"_So how Is New Orleans_?" she asked deciding small talk was the way to go.

"_Its one my favourite places in the world, you would love it Caroline, the music, the food, the art_" he said.

"_Its sounds amazing much better than Friday nights at the grill_" she laughed.

He laughed back at her and soon they were smiling and laughing at each other even though it wasn't that funny. All this lightness in the air came to a crashing halt when Stefan dragged Tyler into the room.

"_So it's true then_" Tyler screamed at Caroline

"_Is what true, you mean that I lived after you tried to kill me, Why Tyler what have I done so wrong to you to deserve this_" she cried.

"_I know Care I know it was wrong but I just lost it when Hayley told me about you and him_" he said glaring at Klaus

"_How could you do that after all he has done to us_" he spat

"_What are you talking about Tyler you're not making any sense and why do you have to bring the sluts name into it_?" she shouted at him with venom in her eyes. How dare he try to justify himself to her after she had just nearly died.

"_You are leaving town with Klaus, Don't try and pretend Caroline Hayley told me_"he said

"_I'm not leaving town with Klaus I was leaving with Stefan to get away from you cheating ass and clearly she is a liar as well as a slut, you picked a really keeper there Tyler"_ she screamed.

"_Care I'm sorry I'm not with her, its you that I love and I felt so guilty I tried calling you and you didn't answer so I called him I needed him to save you I couldn't let you_ _die"_ he wept

"_And you believed her lies and tried to kill me without even asking me to see if it was true, what is wrong with you?_" she screamed.

"_I know I'm so sorry Care, I will do anything for your forgiveness_" she pleaded.

"_Are you that delusional that you think I could_ "she asked?

"_So can we kill him now, love_" Klaus asked

"_Slowly_" Stefan added as both men laughed at the thought of Tyler's fate.

"_No_" Caroline added bluntly.

"_What do you mean_" They both asked.

"I _mean no you can set him free as long as he promises to never see me again_" she added

"_And I mean it Tyler I am leaving town tomorrow and you are to never contact me or come find me ,you are as good as dead to me_" she said with a tear in her eye.

"_Care .._."he pleaded. She simply turned her back to him, it was hard enough she couldn't stand to watch him after all he had done and Stefan took him away.

"_Love, do you want to talk_? Klaus asked

"No Klaus I just need to be myself tonight, I appreciate all you have done but you can return to your new life now I will be okay" she rambled

"_I would feel much better if I stayed here just for tonight just in case anything happens_" he said with a smirk

"_I'm sure I will be okay but if you must you can stay on the couch but you must me be gone before my mom comes back from work in the morning ok_?" she said

"_Goodnight Caroline sweet dreams_" she smiled

She got ready and hoped into bed she was so tired it had been such a long day but she had so many thought swirling around her head .What would happen now?Why would Hayley lie about that ?What did this mean for her trip and her feelings for Klaus. She tries and sleeps and worries about all of those questions tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline woke up feeling so rested, like she could take on the world but then she remembered what had gone on last night. She looked at her alarm clock and seen that it was 7.15 in the morning, her mom would be home by now and Klaus might still be in the house. She sprung up out of the bed towards the door but before she could open it her mom walked in "_Going somewhere Caroline_" her mom asked pointing to the bags packed outside her bedroom door. She struggled for what to say she didn't want he room to find out she was leaving like this, she wanted to sit down and explain now it looked like she was running away without even saying goodbye. "_Mom it's not like that I promise I just was waiting for the right time to tell you when you got back from work_" she said. She could tell her mom was hurt by her admission but what she said next surprised her.

"_Hunny its not like I didn't know this day wasn't going to come, I had just hoped we could spend some time together before you left_" she cried.

"_I'm sorry mom I didn't think I would ever leave Mystic falls but after ne and Tyler broke up._.."she said

"_What, you and Tyler broke up, when_?" she questioned

"_Mom it's a long story but needless to say were done for good and I really need a fresh start and its not like we wont see each other ,you can visit me_" she reassured her.

"_Where you going to go_?" she asked.

"_I don't know yet but I will call as soon as I'm settled_" she replied.

"_Okay hunny well if I can't change your mind then I will try to be happy with your decision_" she said as she leaned in to hug her daughter.

Caroline pulled her in tighter, this would be the last time they be this close in a while.

She said goodbye to her mother and got her things together. She rang Stefan and told him that she had a few errands to run but that she still wanted to leave Mystic falls that evening. She was really looking forward to hitting the road with Stefan on their new adventure but she had wondered what that meant for her and Klaus. He was gone when she woke this morning as she had asked him to do last night but she kept expecting to see him waiting for her on her porch this morning but she didn't. She had the sinking feeling that this might be the end of the friendship or any chance of something more between them. She told herself to snap out of it and move on with her life, without Klaus. She had more important things to take care of right now like speaking to Elena and Bonnie, she needed to tell me her news and hope they would understand. She rang them and arranged to meet them at the boarding house, she was hoping Damon was out she really didn't fancy hearing his snarky comments.

She knocked on the door and Elena answered immediately.

"_Caroline what's up, you sounded very cryptic on the phone_" Elena asked

"_What's up Blondie_?" Damon sniped behind Elena's back.

"_Shut up Damon, now I can I just come in already_?" Caroline snapped.

"_Of course Caroline_" Elena smiled.

She walked in and seen Bonnie sitting down, she got up and hugged her.

"_Hey Care what's up you look nervous, sit down_" she ordered.

"_No I think I will stand for this, I have news..."_she paused.

"_Well out without it already Blondie_?" Damon said

"_As I was saying ...I have some exciting news, Im moving away_" she exclaimed

Then all stared at her blankly

"_Caroline that is not what I would call good news, where are you going and how can you leave all your friends_?" Elena asked.

"_I don't know where I'm going yet but me and Stefan are leaving this evening and there is nothing left for me here ,you have all moved on since graduation and I haven't_" Caroline said.

"_What do you mean what about you and Tyler_?" Bonnie asked.

"_I and Tyler are over_" she said bluntly

"_Why what happened"_ Elena asked.

"_He cheated on me with Hayley for months_" Caroline said with her eyes down

"_Oh my god Care I can't believe it, I know he had been different lately but I never thought he would do this_ "Elena said

"_Care you should be around your friends at a time like this, we can be there for you_" Bonnie said

"_Well that's not even the half of it that slut Hayley told Tyler that I was leaving town with Klaus and then he bit me_?" Caroline said.

"_What Klaus bit you_?" Bonnie shouted

"_No Tyler did but I didn't know until Klaus came to save me, Tyler had rang Klaus because he felt guilty_" Caroline said.

"_I just can't believe this, so are you leaving with Klaus_" Elena said"

"_No that was all Hayley's lies, I'm leaving with Stefan but you have to understand that I owe Klaus so much_" Caroline said

"_You don't owe anything to that monster_" Elena shouted.

"_Look I really don't want to argue with you guys I just wanted to say goodbye to my best friends_" she smiled

She held her arms out to signal them into her hug but giving Damon the eye that she didn't mean him. They ran over and hugged her tightly and then she left. She finally felt like she was actually going away now, to start her new life. She raced back to house and when she arrived at the house she went inside to get her things when she seen Stefan sitting on her couch.

"_All ready to go then Care"_ Stefan said "_Absolutely where are we going_" she replied

"_Wherever you want to go .the worlds our oyster_" he smiled.

She picked up her bags and they started walking towards the door when they heard a knock. She answered the door and seen Klaus standing there smiling at her. She was shocked she was sure he had left town and forgot all about her even though she secretly wished he hadn't. He was standing there with a box in her hands, she wondered what it contained.

"_Hello_ _love, I see you have recovered and are looking as beautiful as ever_" she grinned.

"_Klaus I know I promised that we would talk but Stefan and I are leaving now_" she said.

"_Leaving without saying goodbye sweetheart, now that's not very nice and especially when I have a gift for you_" he smiled

"_Well I suppose I have a few minutes_" she replied.

He handed her the box and she opened the silk ribbon the wrapped the black box, to reveal tickets, she was confused what was he giving her.

"_Klaus what is this_ ..."she asked

"_I want you to join me in new Orleans Caroline_" he asked

"_I Cant I'm leaving with Stefan.._." she replied

"_Well if that's the only thing stopping you, he can come too_" Klaus laughed

She didn't know what to do, she looked to Stefan for guidance and back to Klaus .She could see the excitement on Klaus' face.

"_Klaus ...i ..." _Caroline started to say.

*****Once again please review if you can ********


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline couldn't believe what Klaus was saying, she couldn't just change all her plans. They weren't even anything, they hadn't even kissed yet. She needed more time to think so she looked at him one last time and slammed the door shut leaving him on the porch. She knew it was irrational and frankly a bit childish; after all he had just saved her life again. She knew Klaus would be livid about what she had just done; after all he rarely makes such kind gestures. Stefan looked as shocked as Klaus did before she closed the door in his face. She needed to calm down and think, Stefan clearly understood what she needed in that moment.

"_Care just relax, you don't have to decide right now_" he said

She was perplexed, does he think Klaus option is a choice she would take.

"I _don't know what to do, I don't know how I feel and I know I will hurting someone with what ever choice make_" she sobbed

"_Care you can't think like that, you need to make the decision that's best for you_" he said

"_What do you think of his offer_" she asked

Stefan took a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"_You know my history with Klaus but I know that he really cares about you, so it makes me think he can't be all bad_" he said

"_Would you come with me_" she asked

"_Caroline_ I will go with whatever u decide" he smiled

"_But I think you need to talk him now_" he added

She knew he was right; she needed to see for herself what his intentions were. She slowly opened the door to see him still standing there, he was smiling he had clearly been listening to her conversation with Stefan. She faintly smiled back but quickly banished it; she needed to be serious now.

"_Klaus _…" she stuttered

"_Yes my love, I see you're ready to accept my_ offer" he smiled

"_I never said that I would go with you_" she snapped

"_We both know that you want to Love_" he smirked.

"_After all that you have done, you really think I would_?" she laughed

"_You mean saving your life_?" he replied

"_You know that's not what I'm talking about_" she said

"_Why is it that you forget about all of the kindness I have shown you_?" he pleaded

"_I haven't but its hard to forget all the horrible things you have done too_" he retorted

"_You know I would do anything for you, I haven't killed many of your friends even though they really annoy me especially Damon salavtore_"he said

"_Why Damon_" she asked intrigued

"_I know how he treated you when you were human_" he growled

"_Well there was a time when I would have loved for you to kill him_" he said

"_And now_" he asked

"_I decided to forgive him, I like to live my live guilt free and the guilt I would have felt over killing Stefan's brother would have destroyed me_" she said

"_You are sound kind hearted and forgiving Caroline its one of the reasons I love you_" he said

"_Love me?_" she asked

"_Is that so hard to believe, your beautiful and so full of light why wouldn't I_?" he questioned .He struggled to understand why she thought so little of herself, to him she was perfection.

"_But you could have anyone and probably someone who hasn't tried to kill you before_" she laughed.

"_But its you I want_" he said shyly

She thought about it for a moment but knew that no amount of thought would help her make this decision. She needed to go with her gut instinct and follow her heart. She opened the door into the house and looked back at Klaus; she could see his smile fading. He thought she had made her decision and her plans would no longer include him. She looked at Stefan picked her bags and turned back towards Klaus smiling at him.

"_So you're coming_" he said trying to contain his excitement

"_Well, yes but only if Stefan agrees to come too_" she said smiling at Stefan's

"_Well that's no problem love I will just compel him_" Klaus said

"_Klaus"_ Caroline said a serious tone

"_Joking love, I really thought you would get my dark sense of humor_"he smirked

"_Not funny, anyway so Stefan are you coming_?" she begged

Stefan looked serious but all of a sudden displayed a huge smile "Lets get going, I would hate to see a cranky Klaus because we have kept him waiting" he laughed

"_Caroline maybe you will see some of the old fun Stefan I used to know in the 20's"_ he smirked

"_Well as long as it's not ripper Stefan_" she laughed

Klaus picked her bags and smiled intensely at her, she almost forgot Stefan was there. They headed to airport to jet off on their new adventure ,she was excited and nervous at the same time but was so happy that she had Stefan with her .When they arrived at the airport everyone was treating them royalty ,she assumed Klaus had compelled them but Stefan informed her that Klaus was only using his charm. She knew all about his charms, after all it was them who convinced her to make such a spontaneous decision. They were flying first class of course, this was so different to what she was used to but she couldn't feel better. They were about to take off.

"_You going to love New Orleans Caroline_" Klaus said

"_I bet_" she smiled

***Review if you can and take you for taking the time to review ,follow or favourite the story .I'm not sure ho long it will be but for now I am enjoying doing it so we will see I suppose ******


	7. Chapter 7

The flight had only been three hours but it felt like a lifetime, the sexual tension was intense. She was sitting right next to Klaus and Stefan was a row behind, she couldn't help but wonder whether Stefan had just been kind by giving them space or whether Klaus had set it up himself, she assumed the latter to be true. She didn't know whether it was a bad sign that they hadn't spoken at all yet in those three hours but they had often caught each in mid-glance at one another, she couldn't quite describe that feeling she felt when she looked at him. She had always thought she had felt that with Tyler but she realised now she never had, not really. With Klaus it wasn't just about excitement, she had never been so adored by another person. Her mom and dad were always busy and her friends were always involved in some catastrophe to notice all that she did for them but with Klaus he seemed to understand her true essence right down to her core and even though she had tried for so long to fight her feelings for him, she was finally ready to give in and she couldn't be happier or more nervous.

She also never been on a plane and could contain her excitement at looking out the windows of the plane and seeing the world pass by her, she knew now that her whole life would be different and she would see the world. As the plane arrived in New Orleans she suddenly became instantly more nervous, it was really happening this would be her new home. She knew she had right to be nervous as the minute they left the airport with there bags, who should they see but Rebekah., Rebekah and Caroline had never got on, she didn't know whether it was jealous and completive streak that both of them had or the fact that Rebaekah clearly didn't see any remote reason as to why her brother Klaus would hold such a torch for Caroline, who she deemed utterly ordinary. They glared at one another as Caroline coughed under her breath in anger aimed towards Klaus fro not telling her this part of his plan.

"_Brother when you said pick you up, you forgot to mention you had a guest_"Rebekah growled

Klaus smiled at her intently and gestured to Stefan who was just walking outside the airport doors, looking as shocked as Caroline had.

"_Rebekah Darling I brought a little something for you as you can see_" Klaus said

"_Nik if you think that can sway me and me forgot my anger for you right now, you would be wrong_" she snapped

"_Oh relax Bekah were all going to have a lot of fun together_" Klaus said

"_Well unless you been you have kidnapped Caroline and I get to torture her, I really don't see how_" she smirked

Klaus suddenly became serious I really didn't like any mention of harm to come to Caroline even if it was in jest.

"_Relax Nik im only joking. You really need to lighten up_"Rebeah said smiling

Caroline laughed at this, she looked his angry face and gave a look of agreement, he seriously need to chill out and learn to take a joke.

"_See even Caroline agrees_" she smirked

"_So be it_" he said

Rebekah couldn't believe what she is seeing she had rarely seen this side to Klaus, maybe Caroline was the reason even if she didn't see why.

"_Well sister don't be rude, say hello to other guest_" Klaus stated

"_Hi Rebekah, long time no see_" Stefan smiled

"_Finally gave up your doppelganger, I see"_ she said

"_Subtle as ever Rebekah_" Stefan laughed as Rebekah smiled.

"_Maybe we should go, its freezing_" Caroline asked

"_Good idea Love, you're going love our place_" he said

Klaus wasn't exaggerating the apartment was amazing, it was utterly decadent. The rooms were filled with magnificent works of art and everything seemed to be dripping in gold. She felt like a kid in a candy store, she didn't know where to look next as the splendour of the apartment seem to pull her focus in every direction. She had a feeling that a lot of these art pieces had been done by Klaus, she was amazed at the talent he had; it was such a light side in contrast to his dark personality. She left her bags in the foyer and looked to Klaus for where to go now.

"_Would you like a tour love_" Klaus asked

Caroline gave him a look to remind him about Stefan being there also.

"_Rebekah, you can do the honours of showing Stefan around_" Klaus stated

"_Yes I would love to"_ she said sarcastically

Stefan a Rebekah headed off up the stairs in silence, she wondered if Stefan was regretting his decision to come wit her ,she would have to get him alone later to ask him.

"_So, ready love_" Klaus said as he linked Caroline's arm

"_I guess I am_" she replied

They headed up the grand staircases ,as she clung close to his arm ,she secretly loved being this close to Klaus .He showed her most of the upstairs rooms including the one he had kept for her and then he finished wit his own room, This room intrigued her most, she had always wondered what it had looked like. The room was huge with a huge four poster bed and black silk draped everywhere, there was also some of the best art work in the whole house on the walls.

"_Something caught your attention, love"_ he asked

"_Oh it's just the paintings, there beautiful_" she said

"_Yes well these are some of my early work, there quite special to me_" he smiled.

"_You must sit for a portrait for me, I would very much like that" _he added

"_You already have drawings of me, don't you?"_ she asked

"_Not anymore_" he added

"_Why did you leave them in Mystic falls when you left for New Orleans_?" she asked

"_Not quite, I actually burned them all"_ he said with a sullen look on his face

"_Klaus why did you do that_?" she quizzed

"_I was angry Caroline, you were used in another plan by your friends to distract me, and I didn't want to be weak anymore_" he said

"_How does that make you weak_" she asked

"_My feelings for you .I had made me weak and allowed me to become distracted and vulnerable to attack_" he said

"_I_ suppose I can understand that" she said with a reassuring smile on her face

"_Well we have plenty of time to change that and im sure you would like to get settled into your home room_" he asked

"_Yes of course"_ she smiled as she went to leave the room

"_Caroline ..."_ he called

"_Yes Klaus_" she answered

"_Would you care to join me and family and some friends later on for dinner_" he asked

"_Yes I would love to"_ she said

"_Great well it settled I shall you later_" he said

Caroline retreated back to her home room and sat on the bed. Her room was a dark burgundy colour with gold accents of colour on the bed and furniture, it felt like a princess' room. She lay back on the bed and felt an overwhelming sense of contentment; she wondered whether she should feel that happy considering how fast her life had just changed. She wasn't sure whether it was for the better yet but she was sure she would soon find out. She was so happy Stefan had come with she didn't know whether she could do this without him. After about a half an hour she decided she would unpack her things, make herself feel more at home. The closet was gigantic with enough room for the size of her old bedroom, her clothes almost looked sad sitting in such a big closet but she realised it would just give her more reason to shop, something she loved to. After she had just about finished packing she heard at knock at the door it was Stefan.

"_Hi Caroline I see you have unpacked_" he said

"_Ye just about ,I said I would try and make myself feel at home as much as I could in such an enormous mansion_" she said

"_Where is your room" _she asked

"_Im one floor up, the same floor as Rebekah_"he added

Caroline gave Stefan a face and he knew exactly what she was insinuating

"_It's not like that, Rebekah and I were together almost a century ago, were both very different people now"_ he said with a crooked smile

"_Always so serious Stefan, no one said you have to spend the rest of your life with her but you could always have a little fun_" she laughed

"_You never know I suppose, she was a great girl back then but I think betrayal has made her bitter and cold"_ he said

"_Well I cant say I like her very much but Im all about giving people the benefit of the doubt and you never know she might surprise you"_ she said

"_You mean like Klaus has surprised you_" he smirked

"_Stefan it's_ _not like that, we haven't even kissed as of now it's purely platonic_" he added

"_Ok Caroline you keep telling yourself that and maybe you will convince yourself too_" he laughed

"_Shut up teasing me it's not funny_" he said

"_Are you going to their family dinner tonight_" she asked

"_I am if you are, I have learnt it to be bad luck to turn down any invitation from the original family_" he laughed

Stefan left the room and went to get ready. He informed Caroline that it would be a formal affair and she would need to dress up, she looked through her dresses and could find nothing suitable. She decided she would go and get a shower and decide when she came out .It was only after she got out of the shower and started to look at the clothes laid out on her bed that she seen another small box left for her. It was black box with a red ribbon and had a card with her name done in Calligraphy on the outside, she recognised the writing as Klaus' handwriting immediately. She opened the card and it simply said '_**Another dress from my creepy collectables, Love Klaus'**_, she laughed out loud at his message, he had remembered what she had said to him when she went to ask him for a prom dress. She opened the box to find the most exquisite dress she had ever seen, it was fuchsia floor length gown with crystals encrusted on ever inch of it. She put the dress on a d curled her hair and placed it into an up style, she thought it seemed fitting for the occasion. She was ready to go, she was so nervous to take the first step outside the door and meet everyone else at the dinner, considering she knew Rebekah already disliked her so much. Just as she had plucked up the courage to open the door she heard a knock.

"_Come in_" she said

Klaus walked in the door and looked as if he would stop breathing if he wasn't already dead.

"_Caroline you look exquisite_" he said with a huge grin on his face

"_Why thank you Klaus, you don't look too bad yourself_" she smirked

He took and guided her out of the bedroom "_Shall we_" he said.

She was so overcome with nerves, she could feel her hand shaking in his, and he looked into her eyes.

"_What's wrong love_?" he asked

"_I'm just a bit nervous meeting everyone_" she stuttered

"_Why would you be nervous everyone will love you and you will be the most beautiful person in the room_" he said

"_Rebakah wont, she hates me, I seen the way she looked at me at the airport_" she said

"_Don't worry that's just Rebakahs way she will soon come around, she always does_" he said

"_No come we don't want to be late_" he smiled

They walked down the stairs and arm in arm, it felts surreal. They reached the ball room door and she seen everyone sitting at the giant dining table her nerves were increasing once again.

"_You look ravishing my love in that dress_" he whispered in ear

She suddenly felt at ease once again ,knowing that with Klaus by her side the night would be perfect, they took there seats and let the night begin.


	8. Chapter 8

All eyes were on Caroline as she sat next to Klaus at the grand dining table. She looked around the room she seen Stefan, Rebekah, Ellijah and a few other vampires she had never seen before. She highly doubted that these people were Klaus' friends personally, more likely they feared him. She had only ever witnessed him be kind to her, that kindness never seemed to extend too many others. The table was adorned with a platter of varies types of food and wines, fit for royalty. She supposed that in the supernatural world, the original family were royalty; the held so much power through their immortality and that forced everyone to fear them. It wasn't long before Elijah stood up to make a toast.

"_Good evening everyone and welcome to the festivities where we celebrate the arrival of our new guests Stefan and of course the beautiful Caroline_" he smiled

Klaus' face had turned sour, he really didn't like Elijah ogling Caroline in the way, and it irked him. Elijah continued on with his speech.

"_Now if we could all raise a glass of champagne in celebration_" Elijah spoke.

Everybody joined their glasses together and a loud murmur of conversation began as Elijah took his seat once again. She smiled at Klaus as his gestured to toast there champagne glasses together, she couldn't deny there was an exciting electricity between them. Once the dinner had been served everyone got up to dance ,she had a few glasses of champagne so she was starting to feel more comfortable finally .Klaus had gotten up to get them some more drinks when Elijah tapped Caroline on the shoulder, she turned instantly.

"_Caroline would you do me the honour of this dance"_ Elijah asked as he bowed t her and placed his hand on her white gloved hand. She was unsure whether she should, she looked around for Klaus but he was nowhere to be found.

"_Don't worry Caroline I am sure my brother wouldn't deny me one dance with you_" he said

"_I would love to_" she smiled widely at him

He held her hand and took her out onto the dance floor and they started to dance. Her training for Miss Mystic falls was still proving to be very useful.

"_So Caroline, you finally decided to join my brother after all, what made you change your mind, if I remember correctly you were with one of his hybrids Tyler Lockwood_" Elijah asked

"_I was with Tyler but he cheated on me and tried to kill me so that kind of changed things for me_" she laughed

"_I can see why Klaus likes you, have a wonderful sense of humour_" he laughed

"_And as for my decision to come with Klaus ,I was very unsure but after Klaus gave me the graduation gift of being with Tyler I realised that I cant judge Klaus for everything he has done when all he has done is how me kindness_" she said

"_Do you think you could love Klaus one day_" he asked

"_I am not sure but I have decided he is worth a chance_" she replied

"_I think that's all any of us can ask for Caroline_" he said

"_My brother has not always been the easiest person to love but I think that you could be the one re awaken his humanity once again_" he said

"_Why do you think he lost it"_ she asked intrigued

"_I think well lost it at some point but Nicklaus has been betrayed and hurt over the years especially by our father who was so cruel to him ,I think he prefers to turn it all off"_ he said

"_I don't think I could ever do that, love is the only thing that got me through becoming a vampire_" she said

"_You are truly unique for a new vampire in that you have not let your vampirism control you that way so many others have ,you must always embrace that Caroline" _he pleaded

"_Why thank you Elijah, it certainly isn't easy when so many people I love have been hurt because of our world_" she said with remorse in her voice

"_Hopefully some of your light can shine on Klaus' darkness_" he said.

Just as Elijah had uttered the sentence Klaus reappeared looking very angry.

"_Elijah what on earth do you think you are doing_" Klaus growled.

Elijah and Caroline stopped dancing immediately and turned to face Klaus.

"_Were simply dancing Nicklaus_" Elijah said

"_I wanted to dance Klaus, what's the big deal_?" Caroline asked

Elijah gave Klaus a stern look; he knew he may have over reacted a little bit after seeing his brother dance with Caroline.

"_Nothing at all love, I simply wanted to cut in, if you would do me the honour_" he asked her. She knew he was over reacting and behaving like a jealous fool but put that side because she really wanted to dance with him.

"_I would love to"_ she smiled

"_Thanks for the dance Elijah_" she said as she took Klaus' hand

"_The pleasure was all mine Caroline_" Elijah said

Elijah was really pushing Klaus buttons but he pushed those feelings aside to dance with the beautiful Caroline.

"_Enjoying the evening? I hope my love_" he asked

"_Yes I really am, everything is so beautiful_" she said

"_Not as beautiful as you I can assure you_" he smiled

"_You're like the King of cheesy_" she laughed

"_Just simply stating a fact love_" he laughed back

"_Well if I am its only because of the dress you gave me_" she said

"_I'm glad you like it but that's definitely not true, you look perfect in anything" _he said

She never been treated like this before, Klaus made her feel like she was the only girl in the room, the rest of the world seemed to disappear.

"_So are you ready for me to show you the sights tomorrow_?" he asked

"_Yes sounds wonderful_" she smiled

"_You know this was once the place a called home for a few hundred years or so_" he said

"_Why did you leave_" she asked

"_Well my father had a lot to do with that_" he said

"_And now your back for good_" she asked

"_Yes im back to claim what has been taken for me, this city was once mine and I was once King_" he said

"_Who is king now?"_ she asked

"_An old friend of mine Marcel has taken the thrown but not for long_" he added

"_How do you plan on doing that_" she asked

"_Oh I have my ways love and with you by my side I think everything is about to change_" he said

"_Klaus... you know I haven't made any promises, I want to get to know and you and see what happens_" she said

"_I know love but you know anything can happen_" he smirked

He then spun her around and then landed dipped in his arms, he had taken her by complete surprise; she had forgotten what a great dancer he was. There was a round of applause, she had not realised that there was even other people in the room. She blushed as Klaus pulled her back into his arms.

"_You look like you could use some air love, care to join me on walk of the grounds_?" he asked

"_Ye that sounds good_" she smiled

They walked out of the ballroom as everyone glared at the pair of them, she was happy to be getting out from under the spotlight. They stepped out onto the porch and down across the path towards the trees. The night was beautiful, it seemed as though every star popped and glistened in the sky and the moon was luminous .They walked for a few moments in silence, it felt amazing to be this close to one another and not feel awkwardness with the silence.

"_I am so glad you decided to come with me Caroline, I thought I would have to wait hundreds of years but now you're here with me_" he said

"_Its surreal I once hated you so much and now im living with you_" she laughed

"_You're going to love it here Caroline_" he said edging closer to her

"_I hope so but I think I have made the right decision_" she smiled

"_Caroline_ _I have wanted you for so long and you look so ravishing in that dres_s" she smiled

She smiled back at him, the night was perfect. He leaned in and gently placed his hand down her face, and looking into her eyes. She wanted to kiss him so badly ,being this close made the sexual tension between them intensify to the point where it was unbearable. He suddenly kissed her passionately; she reciprocated by kissing him back just as keenly. After a few minutes he pulled back and looked at her face smiling intently into her eyes once more.

"_I have wanted to do that for so long_" he said

"_As have I_" she admitted

"_Really"_ he questioned

"_Klaus it was hard for me to even acknowledge those feelings to myself let alone anyone else"_ she said lowering her face from his gaze

He placed his hand under her chin and pulled it up to his eyes once more.

"_I know how hard it must have been, I have hurt your friends so badly but you must know that you have made me want to be better, I don't think that's possible but I defiantly want to try for yo_u" he said

"_I defiantly think there is hope for you_" she smiled

"_I wouldn't be here if I didn't believe so_" she smiled

"_I think this calls for a celebration, let's go and have some more champagne_" he said

"_I have probably had too much already but why not we are celebrating after all_" she laughed.

They walked into the ballroom once again, the party was in full swing with different sets of couples dancing and was dancing with Stefan when she spotted Klaus and Caroline and she immediately walked over to them.

"_Caroline care to join me in the powder room_?" Rebakah asked.

"_Rebekah stop bothering Caroline and anyway were just about to get a drink_" Klaus snapped

"_Klaus its fine and anyway I want to freshen up_" Caroline smiled

"_Get me some champagne and I will join you soon" _she smiled

"_Very_ _well love see you soon_" he said as he kissed her on the cheek

"_Behave Rebekah_" Klaus warned

"_Great let's go_"Rebekah grabbed Caroline and let her into the powder room. This was completely uncharacteristic for Rebekah, she had always hated Caroline.

"_What's this about Rebekah_?" Caroline asked

"_It's about you using my brother in one of your games_" she said

"_What games_" she snapped

"_Don't play stupid there is no way you have feelings for Klaus, its obviously part of a plot to kill us_" she shouted

"_Oh yes because that would so smart to place myself in a room full on original vampires who can't die and could kill me in a second"_ she said

"_Well why is Stefan being nice to me, it doesn't make any sense_" she snapped

"_Maybe he likes you ,I cant see why but he did say you were once a different girl in the 20's and that he loved you back then_" Caroline said

"_Really he said that?"_ she asked

"_Yes Rebekah but I think he wants the girl he used to know back before you became so cold"_ she said

"_I know I wish I was that girl again but im not sure she even exists anymore_" she said with tears in her yes

"_Of course she does, everyone can change you just have to be willing to try_" she said

"_Is that what you think about my brother that he can really change_" she asked

"_I don't know yet but I want to give him a chance to try_" Caroline said

"_Maybe there is hope for us after all_" she laughed wiping away her own tears

"_This is my new beginning here in New Oreleans, it could be yours too"_ she said

"_Thanks Caroline, im starting to see why brother likes you_" she smiled

"_Thanks Rebekah that's mean so much_..." she said before Rebekah interrupted her

"_But this doesn't mean were friends or anything just because we talked and you cant ever tell anyone about this especially Klaus he would never let me live it down_" she laughed

"_I wouldn't dream of it_" Caroline said smiling

"_I am glad you're here anyway, it's nice having another girl around instead of all these boys_" she said

"_I'll see ye back out there in a minute_" Caroline said

Rebekah left the powder room and Caroline went to fix up her lipstick but being so clumsy she dropped her handbag and all of the contains went rolling in every direction. She bent down and started picking her make up from the ground when she was tapped on the shoulder "looking for this Caroline" the woman said.

She knew that voice anywhere, she quickly stood up and seen her fears confirmed when she seen Hayley's reflection the mirror of the powder room.

"_What the hell are you doing here_" she screamed

"_Oh don't worry sweetheart, your going to find out soon enough"_ Hayley smirked and with that she snapped Caroline's neck and she fell to the floor.

Rebekah had been back from the powder room for about twenty minutes and joined Stefan at the bar for a drink when Klaus came storming up to her.

"_Where the hell is Caroline Rebekah_" Klaus roared

"_Did she leave you already Nik, what a shame I was actually starting to like her_" she smiled.

"_I don't have time for jokes Rebekah, where is Caroline, answer me now or so help me_" she shouted

"_She_ _was in the powder room we talked and she said she would be out in a minute_" she said

"_Rebekah, What did you do to her_?" Klaus snapped as he grabbed her by the shoulders. He was furious, he knew she was responsible she was the last one with her and she hated Caroline

"_Calm down Klaus, im sure she is here somewhere_" Stefan said

"_Don't tell me to calm down Stefan, it would be wise not to angry me further right now_" Klaus said

"_Klaus I swear I never did anything to her, she must be in the powder room" _she said as she ran to powder emerged a few minutes later with a worried look on her face.

"_Klaus she is gone_" Rebekah said starkly

"_What do you mean, gone_? Klaus barked

"_Her bag is on the floor and all of her stuff is on the ground_" she said

"_Someone has taken her, whoever they are I will find them and tear them to pieces_" he screamed. Elijah appeared at the door.

"_Keep calm brother we will find Caroline and bring her back_" Elijah said

Klaus was angrier then he had ever been in his whole life; he had finally found some happiness only for it to be snatched from his grasp so brutally. He dreaded to imagine sweet Caroline being taken and in harms way. He knew that he could not live without her so he must do everything possible to get her back to him.

***Thanks for the reviews and you have a chance review again I would love the feedback! I loved the vampire diaries season finale especially for the Klaroline really hoping they allow for lots of crossover between TVD and the originals because they are one of the best couples and there is so much left to say about their relationship together but im definitely looking forward to lots of Klaus in either show ******


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline woke up in complete darkness and a burning pain around her hands and ankles .She struggled to get free but that only made the pain worse, she had been restrained by vervain chains. She was filled with rage when she thought about the reason she was in so much pain; Hayley. She really wanted to get the blindfold loose from her face so that she could see where she was and how she would get free. She was struggling to understand why she had been kidnapped after it was Hayley who had wronged her by sleeping with Tyler when she was with him. She knew that the e minute she got free she would kill Hayley and she hoped that Klaus wasn't coming to save her yet again; she wanted to kill Hayley herself. However she knew this wouldn't be the case, he was probably out looking for her now. She needed to think of something to distract herself from the burning pain, she thought back to earlier on that night when Klaus kissed her. She was instantly filled with ecstasy, it had been so perfect and she thought she would at least have another chance to do it again but maybe now she wouldn't. She heard a door open in the room that she was in and slam shut again, all of a sudden the blindfold was ripped off her face and she adjusted to see Hayley standing in front of her.

"_What the hell do you want Hayley_" Caroline said

"_Oh someone sounds cranky. Do those chains hurt a little_" Hayley laughed

"_Is this about Tyler?"_ Caroline asked

"_You really are a dumb blonde aren't you_" she snickered

"_Oh sweetie this is so much more than you and Tyler_" Hayley said

"_What are you talking about? What have I done to you_?" she asked

"_Well telling you would be no fun at all, would it"_ Hayley said

"_So you just plan on keeping me here and saying stupid riddles that mean nothing_" Caroline smiled.

"_I really would try to piss me off right now_" Hayley said whilst holding a stake

"_I'm not afraid of you_" she replied

"Well then your more naïve than I thought" Hayley scowled

"_I think you're the naïve one, you do realise that Klaus is probably on his way now_" Caroline said

"_Oh I am counting on that_" Hayley replied

"You must have a death wish" Caroline replied

"_Oh I don't think he is going to want to kill me_" she smiled

"_Why would you think that_" Caroline laughed

"_Oh_ _you don't know about me and Klaus do you_?" she laughed

"_What are you talking about?"_ Caroline asked

"_Klaus was with me first and we will be together again_" Hayley said

"_You're lying; there is no way he would be with someone like you_" Caroline snapped

"_Well you weren't interested so he found someone more on his level to play with it" _Hayley laughed.

"_You're disgusting! Why would you sleep with Tyler then or are you really that much of a slut_" Caroline said

"_Tyler_ _was just a but of fun, I know that Klaus and I are meant to be together_" she replied

"_As if Klaus will be with you in case you forgot he came back for me and brought me to New Orleans so that we could be together_" Caroline snapped

"_He will soon forget all about you after you're gone and he is nothing left"_ Hayley said

"_What do you mean nothing, he is one of the most powerful people in our world_" Caroline asked.

"_And is this why you told Tyler that I was leaving with Klaus even though I wasn't yet_" Caroline asked again

"Enough with the questions already" Hayley growled

"_God you're even more of a coward than I thought_" Caroline snapped

"_If you must know I wanted you dead and I could have just done it myself but then Klaus would have known it was me so I decided if Tyler killed you himself it would be that much sweeter and hurt you more so I told him you were leaving with Klaus and of course being the idiot Tyler is, he never even questioned me_" Hayley laughed

"_I take it you never factored in Klaus coming to save me then_" Caroline barked

"_I knew you would be too proud to ask for his help but unfortunately Tyler is even more of an idiot than I thought but luckily I always have a plan B and have some contacts in New Orleans_" Hayley said

"_All of this because you're that deluded into thinking that Klaus will actually want you_" Caroline laughed

"_Shut up blonde Barbie, that's enough talking now_" Hayley snapped

Hayley walked over and pulled Caroline chains tighter and she screamed out in pain and began to walk over to the door and shut it behind her. She had so much going on in her head, What was Hayley talking about Klaus loosing everything and why would he have slept with her? She knew in many ways she had no right to be anger about him sleeping with Hayley as it was long before her but knowing that he was just like every other man that said he cared about her and went off and slept with someone else. This realization hurt her deeply, she had only just kissed Klaus but Hayley had already slept with him, it seemed tainted in some way but at the same time she wanted to find out what Hayley meant by Klaus loosing everything. She was angry at him but she had started to care for him and his family and didn't want anything bad to happen to them, she knew she would have to escape and find out what Hayley's plans were. She began struggling with the chains, they were so tight and she knew that she might be stung enough to pull them of herself but the pain from the vervain ripping through her skin might be too much to handle. She braced herself and pulled really quickly and freed herself from one of the chains, she wanted to let out a scream so badly but knew that it would draw attention to her. She then proceeded to pull the chains of her feet with her hands burning from the pain but she was elated to be free.

She raced over to the corner of the dark room and looked around for any sign of her handbag, it was no where to be found. She needed to find a cell phone and call Klaus to let him know what had happened. She decided her best bet was to get out of this room and find a way out and then calls him but she knew that she would have to be incredibly quiet as to alert Hayley to her plan. She slowly opened the door and sneaked out into the corridor, she was in what looked like an abandoned warehouse but there didn't seem to be any windows because the place was in complete darkness. Suddenly she heard voices at the end of the corridor, Hayley's voice and another mans voice but she couldn't decipher who it was. He had a deep rich voice and he seemed angry with Hayley, she wondered what they had been arguing about. She didn't have time to be concerned as she ran down the corridor and into one of the open rooms at the end, she seen a bed and clothes they must have been Hayley's things. She immediately started searching franticly through his belongings hoping to find a telephone. She found one sitting on the ground under one her bags and she started dialling when she realised, she didn't know Klaus number off by heart but what hurt her more was seeing that Hayley had Klaus number saved into her phone. She wanted to sit there and cry but she needed to keep it together so she dialled his number.

"_Klaus"_ Caroline said

"_Caroline ...where you are ...why are you calling me off Hayley's phone_?" he said

"_Your girlfriend has taken me prisoner because she wants you back_" she snapped

"_What are you talking about ...she not ...Caroline there is no time for this ...Tell me where you are"_ he shouted

"_I'm not sure where I am, im in a warehouse somewhere and it's really dark and Hayley is not alone_" she said

"Who is with her ...can you get out from where you are being kept" he asked

"_I don't know I can try ...im not sure who it is but it's a guy and I think they both having something planned for you_" she said

"_I'm coming to find you now ...just try and get to somewhere safe_" he said

"_Klaus don't come here ...its too risky_" she begged

"_Love im immortal ,what could they possible do, they took you because they knew it would hurt me more than anything in the world but I wont let that happened_" he said

"_Hayley wants you that's what this is all about, she is also the reason Tyler bit me_" she said

"_Love I can explain I didn't mean anything, I was drunk and you rejected me again_" he said

"_Klaus none of that matters anymore I should have never come with you, it was a huge mistake_" she said

Caroline heard someone come up behind her but it was too late, he had already snapped her neck before she had the chance to react.

"_Caroline ...Caroline_" Klaus screamed

She woke up sitting back in the room where she had once been, tied up in chains again. She was alone in the room until the door flew open and Hayley and a tall dark haired man stood before her. He had this smile that was menacing, he was extremely handsome and sensed his smile was used for both charm and evil. Hayley and the man walked over towards her.

"_Well Klaus does have good taste_" he said stroking his hand down the side of her face. She pulled back in disgust.

"_Play nice and I might even let you live_" he smiled

"_There is no way that is happening, you promised I could kill her_" Hayley growled

"_I don't remember you calling the shots now do you_?" he said

"_So unless you want me to snap your neck right now, I would suggest you play nice with our new friend_" he added.

"_So Caroline what is sit you see in my old friend Klaus_" he asked

"_Your friends with Klaus_" Caroline asked

"_Once upon a time we were ran New Orleans together_" he said

"_And now_ "she asked

"_I'm king now and Klaus needs to know that_" he said

"_You really think you can beat Klaus_" she laughed

"_I can see why Klaus likes you, you're fearless_" he said

"_Just tell me what I have got to do with this_" she asked

"_Well you see Caroline I need to get Klaus where it hurts and you're his weakness by taking you I win_" he said

"_So you're going to kill me_" she asked

"_Well you see that choice is yours, you can join me or die_" he smiled

"_And what exactly has Hayley got to do with this"_ she asked

"_Well Hayley and I have a mutual interest in separating you and Klaus, she loves him and I hate him so by ending your relationship we both win_" he smiled

"_You do realise I will never join you_" she laughed

"_Well looks like you have made your choice Caroline_" he said

"_Hayley I let go and have your fun_" he smiled

"_Goodbye Caroline_" he said

"_You do realise I told Klaus everything_" Caroline laughed

"_Even more reason to kill you slowly_" Hayley smirked

The next few hours seemed to go so slowly, Hayley did everything imaginable to torture her, she had been stabbed rampantly so close to the heart that every time she believed she would die. She wasn't afraid of dying but dying at the hands of Hayley who she despised so much was unbearable. She wished she good say goodbye to Klaus even though she didn't know how she felt about him after the Hayley revelation but so much had been left unsaid. Just when she thought she thought it would finally end, Klaus burst through the door pinning Hayley up against the wall. She hated seeing them together even if he was going to kill her, it made her stomach turn.

"_Klaus im sorry .I just _…" Hayley struggled to say with Klaus' hands wrapped around her throat

"_What you wanted to tell me your deluded little fantasies about being with me ...well love don't embarrass yourself especially just before I kill you_" he laughed

"_Klaus don't say that ...cant you see how alike we are ...were meant to be together_" he said

"_As if I would choose you ...it was a drunken night...it meant less than nothing and the fact you thought it did is laughable_" he said

"_What and you choose he the blonde bimbo who rejected you for a whole year_" she laughed

"_Caroline is my true love and your nothing but a worthless tramp_" he said

Klaus then looked to Caroline, he couldn't read her face it seemed to be a mix of pain and relief and with that he snapped Hayley's neck and she slumped to the floor. He rushed over and removed Caroline chains with ease and lifted her up from the chair.

"_Here love your weak, have my blood_" he said lifting his wrist

"_Klaus I'm fine_" she said

He shoved his wrist to her mouth leaving her with no choice but to drink.

"_I need to get out of here_" she said

"_Of course love we shall get you home and cleaned up straight away_" he said

"_That's not what I mean Klaus, I need to get away from you_" she said

"_But we have just been reunited, why would you want to part after you finally showed me how you felt at the party"_ he said with his smile fading

"_That's was before I knew that you had slept with Hayley_" she said

"_That's was a drunken mistake when I thought you really didn't want to be with me_" he said

"_I just don't know if I can forget about it. First Tyler and then you_" she said

"_You both say you care about me and then you sleep with her"_ she added

"_Caroline it was a one time thing if I had ever been with you and thought you cared for me I would never do what Tyler did and betray you ,I just believed that you hated me_" he said

"_Caroline please just come back with me if even for your own safety ,we don't know where the ma who took you is and we cant risk him attacking you again and when we are home we can discus it further and if you truly believe there is no hope I will let you go_" he said

She paused for a moment thinking about what Klaus had said, she knew she had to at least try to get past it after all she had moved her whole life to New Orleans and couldn't just go back to Mystic Falls now. She remembered she had something important to tell him, she couldn't believe she hadn't said it yet.

"_Klaus I think you should know that an old friend of yours was working with Hayley"_ she said

"_What do you mean ...what friend...in case you haven't notice im not exactly a social butterfly_" he smiled

"_He said he used to run New Orleans with you" _she said

"_Marcel_?" he asked

"_It must have been him, he has been jealous of my return as he knows I intend of taking my rightful place back in New Orleans as king_" he said

"_What do you plan on doing_?" she asked

"_Well first off let's get you home and safe and then im going to kill Marcel"_

Klaus picked up Caroline into his arms and he carried out of the room and set off home. Caroline didn't know what to think or how to feel but she knew she would return with Klaus if even just to talk to Stefan and see what he thought. She felt so hurt and vulnerable; she needed time to think alone.


	10. Chapter 10

Klaus carried Caroline up the stairs of the house and placed her down onto her bed. Caroline was exhausted, she didn't think she had the energy to talk about tonight's events but she had feeling she might have to. She was so confused about her feelings ,she was so happy just to be in Klaus' arms and feel so close to him but on the other hand she was so angry and wanted to be far away from him as possible, to say she was conflicted was understatement.

"_Caroline I need your to forgive me, its over now Hayley is dead_" Klaus said

"_Klaus do you really think it's as simple as that ...I feel so betrayed_" she said

"_I don't get why you are so mad, it's not like we were together_" he said

"_I know that I have no right to be angry with you but I can't help it im just so hurt and I don't know how to make that stop_" she said

"_I would do anything to make you feel better and take away the hurt I have caused_" he pleaded

"_Just tell me and I will do it, whatever it takes_" he added

"_I'm not sure how I feel right now_" she said with tears in her eyes

"_So do you mean you no longer care for me as I care for you_" he questioned

"_I don't know ...I still care about but im just wondering whether coming here was a bad idea, I have made myself vulnerable by opening up to you_" she said

"_As have I but over the centuries I have learnt you have got to take a risk and I took a huge risk loving you, it has made me weak in so many ways as we have seen tonight but it has also made me stronger in more ways than I care to mention_" he said pausing to glance at her face

"_I had hoped you would think me to be worth the risk also_" he asked

"_I did and maybe I still do im just afraid im not enough for you and that you will do the same thing Tyler did to me, Hayley just brought it all back tonight_" she said

"_How could you ever think that, you are beyond perfect, in my thousand years on this earth I have never loved anyone I have loved you" _he said smiling

"_Do you really mean that_" she asked

"_I mean how someone could as powerful as you love a new vampire like me_" she said

"_You really don't see how much you mean to me do you, maybe I should show you"_ he said

He leaned in and pulled her head closer to hers ,grabbing her hair and pulling it through his fingers as he kissed her passionalty,she felt electricity pulse through her body. She could kiss him forever and never loose interest but she knew she must stop. She hasn't processed everything that had happened that evening and she need time by herself to think. She pulled away and looked dup and his shocked face.

"_Klaus I..."_ she said

"_Its okay I understand you don't feel the same_ "he said

"_Klaus no it's just._.." she said but he had already left the room

She felt so low, she knew she had devastated Klaus by making him think that she didn't care but she knew she needed time to think. She knew that she cared deeply for Klaus but she wasn't sure whether she loved him because how she felt Klaus was so much different to how it was with Tyler. With Tyler he was very much her first love and that meant something but with Klaus she had fought so hard to not even care for him, she wondered whether it was wrong that she didn't want to feel that way for him, maybe it was a sign .She heard a knock at the door.

"_Caroline can I come in_" Rebekah called

"_Yes of course, what's up_?" she asked

"_I just wanted to make sure you were okay_" Rebekah said

"_You were listening to Klaus and I talking weren't you_" Caroline said smiling

"_Don't be mad but I was worried after you found out about Hayley_" she said

"_Its okay im not angry to be honest I could really do with your advice_" Caroline said

"_Really_" she asked

"_Ye I just need another girls opinion_" she said

"_I don't know what to do about Klaus, this whole night has made me wonder if what I felt for him was real_" she said

"_Well I know Klaus is devastated I have never seen him like this about anything he must love you a lot_" Rebekah said

"_Yes I know he loves me but im afraid of my own feelings for him, I don't know if its right that I have fought so hard against his love for me maybe it's a sign its just not meant to be_" Caroline responded

"_I think that what you guys have is with fighting for, when you have the connection with someone you eventually have to give in"_ she said

"_I think your right I never felt this kind of love for someone before not even with Tyler_" Caroline said

"_So you really think you love Nicklaus_" she asked

"_Yes I think I have for a long time and I think its time I stop fighting it_" she said

Rebekahs face began to fill with tears .Caroline couldn't understand why she had begun upset, what had she said that had affected her so much.

"_What is it Rebekah_?" Caroline asked

"_Its just I really think im falling for Stefan all over again_" she cried

"_Oh my god really that's amazing_" Caroline beamed

"_Not really I know he doesn't feel the same way_" Rebekah said

"_How do you know that ...did he actually say that_" she asked

"_No I haven't told him yet im too afraid of his reaction ...I know how pathetic im over a thousand years old and this scares me more than anything_" Rebekah wept

"_Your not pathetic, you just nee to tell him, you told me to take a risk now im telling you to the same_" she said

"_And what If I doesn't work out_" she asked

"_Well I think we should both take a risk and if they don't work out ...well just get on plane and head away somehwere...i don't maybe Italy_" Caroline laughed

"_Oh Caroline thanks you so much ...I have never had a girlfriend so this is weird in a good way...I hope we can become good friends_" Rebekah smiled

"_Absolutely _"she smiled

Rebekah got up and left the room, off to talk to Stefan and confront her feelings, now Caroline had to do the same. She got up and walked into the bathroom in her room and looked in the mirror, there was mascara running down her face and her makeup was all over the place from her ordeal. She fixed up her makeup and brushed her hair, she needed to feel like she was together before she went and talked to Klaus with which could ne one of the biggest conversations of her life. She headed off and out of the door towards his room and knocked but there was no answer. She walked down the corridor and all of the doors were closed except open which was slightly ajar. She peered in around the door to that it was Klaus' painting room and there was an array of canvas scattered around the room with varies portraits and landscapes throughout it. She stepped into the room and begins looking at his works of art. She noticed there was a canvas with wet paint on it and she knew he had been working on it recently, the picture was dark and intense unlike many of the works in the room, and it seemed to carry the weight of the world. She was captivated by it and couldn't look away until...

"_Caroline_ …" he said

"_Klaus I_ ..." she said

She didn't know what had come over her but she felt a burning desire to be with him right now, she ran to him and he had already anticipated her move and before she knew it her legs were wrapped around his waist and there was kissing as if nothing else existed expect the two of them in that moment. It was completely irrational and unexplainable but how she felt about Klaus couldn't be defined. Before she knew it there was on the carpet floor of his room and he was kissing her neck with such force that her whole body seem to come alive .She was had waited so long for this moment and knew it was a night she would never forget.

*** Hey I'm not sure if I'm going to keep the story going I'm in two minds about it so if people want me to they can review and if not I might finished it up here .Thanks again for all your reviews so far******


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys thanks so much for taking the time to review its definitely made me want to get back into the story and I have the next few chapters planned out with where I want to go. I also really want to add some couples possibly even Kennett in some way so I might have to start doing it from different characters POV. Review if you agree or disagree with the way the story is going your feedback would be great Also I might shorten some of my chapters a bit but that's just so I can update a bit more regularly *

It was ten o clocks when Caroline woke up, she stretched out her arms and let out a sigh, it took her to come to the relaxation that she was in Klaus' bed. She instantly got a feeling of bliss ,she had spend the night with Klaus and it had been one of the best nights of her life .She turned around to see him but he wasn't in the bed next to her ,where had he gone. Her mind started to go into overdrive with all the thoughts of why he wouldn't be there; did he think it had been a mistake. She sat up in the bed wrapping the sheets around her and pulling her knees up towards her chin ,she felt so vunerable,she was naked in Klaus bed and he was no where to be found. She decided she would have to get up and find her clothes and go back to her own room. She hopped out of the bed and scrambled across the floor picking up miscellaneous items of her clothing, after a few minutes she was dressed and just about to open the bedroom door.

"_Sneaking out on me Caroline_" Klaus asked. She looked at his hands; he was holding a large breakfast tray.

"_I thought you had left_" she said

"_You really think that low of me love_ " he said

"_No I didn't know if you regretted last night_" she said her head hanging low as she tried to avoid making eye contact with him

"_You think I could forget about you especially after what we did last night_" he smirked

"_I suppose not_" she flirted

"_Now shall we get back into bed and enjoy this now that you have ruined what was meant to be a romantic gesture"_ he laughed.

They hoped back into bed and she looked at the try he had rested on the bed, it was adorned with everything you could possibly dream of for breakfast with eggs, pancakes and champagne.

"_It's a little early for that don't you think_?" she questioned gesturing towards the champagne

"_Not when were celebrating love_" he said

"_And_ what exactly are we celebrating, may I ask" she smiled

"_Well us for one and also avoiding your untimely demise I think is a pretty good reason_" he laughed

"_Well those seem like pretty good reasons to me_" she smiled as she raised her glass to his

"_Well I will a toast to you saving my life for the zillionth time and making last nigh the best of my life" _she said

"_Best so far my love"_ he smirked

"_Oh so you think there shall be more do you_" she smirked

"_Well if I have anything to do with it there will more days and definitely more nights_" he smirked as he leaned into kiss her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Klaus kept kissing her completely ignoring the knocking as if it wasn't even happening. After a minute she could tell Klaus was becoming increasingly annoyed.

"_Go away_" he screamed as he kissed her again.

"_Klaus I think you will find we have important matters to discuss_" Elijah spoke through the door

"_Come in"_ Caroline entered the room.

"_Sorry Caroline I didn't realise you were in the company of Nicklaus this morning_" he smiled

"_Don't act coy Elijah you knew too well, it's not that big of a house and I know how nosey my siblings are_" Klaus said

"_Brother I had no idea I was out tending to urgent matters regarding Caroline's recent abduction_" he said

"_Elijah this is not the time, we shall discuss it later_" Klaus snapped

"_What are you talking about; we can discuss it right now as it clearly concerns me"_

"_Caroline you really don't need to worry about it, Niklaus and I will keep you safe_" Elijah said

"_Elijah as much as I appreciate all that you guys have done for me already ,I need to know what's happening so that I can be more prepared if anything happens again_" she said

"_Nothing will happen again_" Klaus snapped

"_Brother we don't know that, Marcel must be stopped_" Elijah said

"_What can we do_" Caroline said. Elijah looked to Klaus for approval to continue, he reluctantly nodded.

"_I have been talking to some of the withes who have been suppressed under Marcel's reign and they are willing to help us_" Elijah said

"_And with what strings attached Elijah, you know witches would not work with us unless they have ulterior motives_" Klaus snapped

"_Maybe they do but I truly believe we could all benefit from the arrangement, if you would just meet with them to talk_" he said

"_I think we should its worth a shot"_ she said

"_There is no we in this Caroline, there is no way you can with us_" he said

"_I'm going Klaus_" she said

"_For once I agree with Nicklaus it is utterly too dangerous, we are uncertain of the intentions of these witches_" Elijah said

"_Fine but you have to call me the minute you know what's happening or if something goes wrong ,I may be only a new vampire but I can still help_" she smiled

He smiled intently at her, he knew how feisty she could be and how determined she could be when someone she cared about was in danger, he was secretly touched that she cared about his welfare.

"_Well I will leave you two to have a moment and Nicklaus we will leave shortly_" he smiled. They had forgotten that Elijah was even watching. They were completely lost in each other.

"_Yes brother I will be ready momentarily and could you please find Rebekah and ask her to stay with Caroline whilst were gone"_ Klaus instructed. This completely broke Caroline focus.

"_What do you mean I don't need a babysitter"_ she snapped

"_It's not like that, think of it as bonding time considering your now part of the family_" he smiled

"_Very smooth Klaus, you such a charmer_" she laughed

Klaus kissed her one more time before hoping up and getting dressed. They walked out of the bedroom and down stairs into the living room where they were met by Stefan and Rebekah.

"_Oh my God im so glad your okay was so worried_" Stefan said as he ran to hug her.

"_Ah what's another kidnapping, just a standard day for me now_" she laughed

"_I'm glad your back Caroline, Klaus would probably have daggered me if we hadn't_" Rebekah laughed

She seen Rebkeha looking at each other, she noticed there was a definite spark between them.

"_So what have I missed then_" she smirked at them

"_Nothing really, just happy you're back really_" Stefan said

"_Hey Stefan could you give Elijah a hand for a minute_" Klaus asked

"_Ye sure no problem_" he said as they all left the room, leaving just Rebekah and Caroline alone in the living room.

"_Well don't leave me hanging tell me everything_" Caroline said

"_What do you mean_" Rebekah said coyly

"_You know too well I mean, what was that between you and Stefan_" she asked

"_Nothing really I mean we kissed but im not sure what it means yet_" she said

"_I think it's pretty obvious that he is into you_" Caroline smiled

"_Ye I think he might be but maybe he just wants something casual_" she replied

"_For as long as I have none Stefan I have never known him tod o the casual thing_" Caroline said

"_What happened to telling him how you feel_" Caroline asked

"_I kind of chickened out_" she said

"_Well I can see that but I think you need to, I mean you could cut the sexual tension with a knife_" she said

"_I could_ _say the same about you and Nik, you weren't exactly subtle with each other"_ Rebekah said

"_I know we really must work on that_" she laughed

"_So you will tell him_" Caroline asked

"_Yes ok I will but not right now I will have to pick my moment_" she said

"_Well don't wait too long, I know for experience I waited so long to admit my feelings for Klaus and I could have been happy_" she said

"_At least you together now, forever and always hopefully like Stefan and I_" she giggled

Klaus, Stefan and Elijah all re emerged in the room and stood at the entrance of the house.

"_Well love I think its time we go now so that we can be back soon_" Klaus said

"_Well promise me you will be careful_" Caroline asked

"I promise, you can stay her with Rebekah and Stefan and I will be back soon" he said

"_Great_ _we can watch some girly movies since none of my brothers ever will"_ Rebekah said

"_You sure you guys don't need my help_" Stefan laughed

"_Oh don't pretend Stefan you secretly love a good rom-com_" Rebekah laughed

Caroline help but be worried knowing that Marcel was out there wanting vengeance and that she would be apart from Klaus.

"_Don't worry Caroline we shall be back soon_" Elijah said

Klaus pulled Caroline close and kissed her passionately without any regard for those around. They could hear coughs in the background signally for them to stop but they just smiled and pulled away and blushed at their moment. Klaus left the mansion and waved goodbye, Caroline hoped that wasn't there last kiss.

-Please review if you can thanks - xxxxx- xxxx-xxxx-


	12. Chapter 12

The girls had just made it through 'A walk to remember' and were sitting on the sofa eating away on all sorts of sugary treats. Stefan had not exactly been enjoying the movie marathon and had taken many breaks to go to the kitchen for any excuse he could think being carefully to stay close enough to hear out for any possible danger, he knew he needed to be on his guard at all times. Caroline took Stefan's last opportunity as an opportunity to question Rebekah about Stefan; she wanted to keep her mind off worrying about Klaus and Elijah whilst they were off meeting the witches.

"_So I think you should talk to him now_" Caroline said

"_How I snow a good time_" Rebekah asked

"_Well seeing as your brothers are out and can't eavesdrop on you I think it's the perfect time_" she said

"_Well you do have a point_" she smiled

"_Well go on then, what are you waiting for_" Caroline said

"_Wait a minute Klaus gave me very clear instructions I am not to leave you unsupervised_" she said

"_You are only going to be in the other room; you will hear me from there ...now go on_" Caroline said hushing her out of the room

"_Okay okay im going ...jeez your so bossy when you want to be_" she said

Stefan was in the kitchen pouring him a blood bag into a glass when he heard Rebekah come in behind him.

"_Do you really prefer blood bags to the real thing_" she asked

"_Well I think the problem was I like it a little too much_" he laughed

"_Yes the infamous Ripper, we wouldn't want him showing up again_" she said

"_We certainly don't_" he smirked

Rebekah stood there inches away from him twisting the strands of her bracelet on her wrist, she couldn't stop fidgeting she was so nervous, and she struggled to meet his eyes.

"_What is it Rebekah, what's up_?" he asked

"_Its nothing really, just forgot about it okay_" she said turning and walking away from him until he pulled her bag to him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her,

"_Rebekah looks at me I know something's up, you can tell me anything_" he said

"_I know its just im not sure your going to want to hear this_" she said looking up slightly.

"_Try me"_ he said smirking at her

"_Well you know the one way we have been spending a lot of time together and we had that kiss and we never talked after that and I_ .."She rambled

"_Rebekah stop_" he said

"_Your right ...im sorry im a stupid girl you would think I would learn after 1000 years but no I never do_" she said

"_I was going to say that ...I feel the same way_" he said

"_You do_" she asked

"_Yes I want to be with you...im not sure im quite at the love stage yet but I know that I can deny that there is a serious connection between us_" he said placing his hand through her hair.

"_Oh my god Stefan I was worried about telling you_" she said

"_What a second your not angry with me for saying im not in love yet ...the old Rebekah would have stalked me by now_" he laughed

"_Well I don't know if you noticed but I have changed a bit since the 20's"_ she smiled

"_You certainly have" she grinned as he kissed her .She pulled back a few moments later with the biggest smile on her face, she was practically blushing._

"_Are you sure Stefan"_ she asked

"_More sure than I have about anything_" he said

They went back to kissing but before they knew it they were interrupted by squealing from the doorway

"_You guys im so happy for you_" Caroline beamed

"_Caroline, you were listening_" Stefan asked

"_Well you can't expect me to miss this moment ...finally there will no more googly eyes at each other_" she sighed

"_Well as you would have heard we are taking things slow for now_" Rebekah said

"_I'm just so happy for you guys, now do you guys want to go back and watch another movie or just get a room together already_" she laughed

"_Well I suppose I may get used to watching chick flicks so that I can be a good boyfriend_" Stefan laughed

Rebekah's smile could have lit the room as he proclaimed their new relationship status and all three of them went back into continue there movie marathon. This had momentarily distracted Caroline but as soon as they had sat back down and she seen the two of them being a couple she thought of Klaus and the dangerous situation he would be in.

Meanwhile Elijah and Klaus had just arrived at location in which they were to meet the witches and Klaus had become increasingly agitated with the situation he had been forced into. He didn't understand Elijah's reasoning, why couldn't he just go and kill Marcel, he knew that Marcel had power that he didn't know about yet but with him being an Original and not being able to be killed he would certainly give it s shot. It would have definitely given him pleasure after what Marcel had done to Caroline, his need vengeance now. The door opened on the house and out stepped a young witch who had contempt across her face.

"_Come in we have things to discuss_" she said

"_Thank you very much" _Elijah said as Klaus smirked at her.

"_I'm Jane Anne Deveraux and this my sister Sophie_" she said

"_Well im sure you are well aware of who we are so I will skip the formalities_" Klaus said

"_Yes you are infamous in New Orleans, Marcel used to be your protégé and now him ha taken you over_" Sophie said

"_Watch your tongue witch or I will rip it out of your mouth_" Klaus snarled

"_Brother remain calm_" Elijah said

"_I have no time to boost your Ego Nicklaus, my only concern id to stop Marcel's reign of oppressions so that the witches can be free_" Jane Anne said

"_Well it seems we do have something in common after all_" Klaus smiled

"_Well then we must go now and kill him_" Elijah said

"_Its not as simple as that we must formulate a plan that will ensure he is defeated and it's not going to be easy_" Sophie said

"_Surely it can not be that difficult he is only a vampire after all we shall simple stalk him_" Elijah said

"_Marcel isn't just a vampire_" Jane Anne warned

"_Well that was exactly is he_" Klaus snapped

"_Marcel is a witch ,he tapped into his ancestry after becoming a vampire which is something that has never been done before that we know of but his ancestors are very strong and over the centuries have developed a hatred for New Orleans and all its supernatural creatures_" she said

"_Well if that's true why they helped Marcel, he is a vampire_" Elijah asked

"_Rumour has it that he made a deal with his ancestors that he would help obliterate all supernatural's in New Orleans_" Sophie said

"_What happened then_" Klaus asked

"_Well once Marcel had enough power he severed the connection with other side and gained enough power to keep both his witch and vampire entity's_" Sophie added

"_Well how you purpose we destroy him then_" Klaus asked

"_Well the key is you, you once mentored him and you were close_" Sophie said

"_So you plan to manipulate me and used me as a pawn ...I don't think so love_" he replied

"_He will kill everyone you care about_" Jane Anne snapped

"_You think I care about that" _Klaus shouted

"_Brother what about Caroline, if not for your family for her at least_" Elijah said

"_I don't appreciate being backed into a corner Elijah but seeing as I am left with no choice I will agree_" Klaus said

"_Tell us of your plan_" Elijah asked

"_Well we need Klaus to get into Marcel's inner circle and infiltrate them to see how best to attack him, if we can make him weak enough ,we as witches can strike him taking away his powers long enough fro you to kill him_" Sophie said

"_I will do it_" Klaus said

"_Brother how will you do that you will suspect you start away when you approach him after what he didn't to Caroline_" Elijah said

"_That was purely a test from Marcel he wants to see will I submit to him as a king and I will go along with games so that I can be victorious in the end_" Klaus said

Klaus felt buzzing in his pocket he looked at the caller id to see that it was Caroline calling him, he answered immediately concerned something had happened.

"_Caroline what's wrong has something happened_" he asked

"_No nothing I just wanted to make sure you were okay_" she asked

"_Don't worry love all is well I will be home shortly_" he said

"_Ok hurry back I will see you soon_" she said as he hung up the phone.

Klaus and Elijah quickly left the witches house and headed back home. Klaus didn't know if Marcel would believe he would surrender but he knew that Caroline's life depended on it so he must succeed his deceiving him.

-Please Review if you can I would love it and once again thanks so much for the really amazing reviews so far I really appreciate it more than you could know and I changed the rating of it because someone commented on it to be honest I never paid too much attention to it so sorry that's completely my bad xxx-


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody I have started getting back into the swing of writing the story again all of your reviews defiantly encouraged me to continue so im trying to update a bit more regularly If I can! If you have comments or suggestions for my story I would love them .I usually listen to a lot of songs when im writing my story so I think I might just include what I listened to so you can see what inspiration I was feeling at the tim **

**Song: Gabrielle Alpin- Please don't say you love me **

'_Please don't say you love ,cause I might not say it back, it doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that ,there is no need to worry when you see just where were at'_

Klaus and Elijah were driving back to the house and they hadn't spoken since they left the witches house. Klaus was looking forward to reuniting with Caroline but he was also nervous about telling her about what he would have to ensure all of their safety. He knew that he would have to do everything in his power to make sure that Caroline stayed safe, she had been through so much and much of that had been his fault. Elijah sensed his fear and struggled to pick the right moment to ask him about what he was thinking ,he knew that Klaus was not exactly one for divulging his feelings.

"_Brother everything shall be fine_" Elijah said

"_Don't patronize me Elijah im not as naïve as Rebekah you cant just lie to me and expect me to fall for it_" Klaus snapped

"_I'm not I truly believe it will be, its not like most of your struggles for power ,you are fighting for much more this time ,a chance at happiness_" he said

"You_ and I both know that happiness is not in the cards for me even if Caroline wanted me im not sure I could even make her happy_" Klaus said

"_I think her joining you here in New Orleans says a lot about how she feels_" Elijah said

"_Maybe so I guess we might never know if Marcel has anything to do it but I must do everything I can to try I owe it to Caroline_" Klaus said

"_We will fight for our family like we always have, forever and always_" Elijah said

They finally arrived back at the house and Elijah headed straight upstairs. Klaus walked in through the foyer and into the living room where they were all still watching a movie, he caught Caroline's eye immediately. She jumped up from the sofa and rushed towards him throwing her arms around him as he scooped her into his embrace and they kissed.

"_Oh my god Klaus im so glad your back I was so worried about, you were gone a long time_" Caroline said

She could here Stefan and Rebekah laughing in the background and Caroline realised how intimate her and Klaus were standing, she stand back slightly.

"_Oh give me a break you guys I had to suffer through the last three hours with you guys"_ Caroline said

"_What do you mean_" Klaus snapped

"_Relax brother_" Rebekah said

"_Klaus, Rebekah and I were together now_" Stefan said

"_So while I had asked you to watch over Caroline whilst I was gone you two were too busy with each other to even care_" Klaus shouted

"_Seriously chill out Klaus, we were all just watching movies together and I am happy for them, you should be too_" Caroline said

"_I suppose maybe I have over reacted its been a very stressful day_" Klaus said

"_What happened"_ Stefan asked

"_I_ _will speak will everyone soon but first I must speak with Caroline privately_" he said

"_Oh privately I see_" Rebekah laughed

"_Doesn't be so juvenile Rebekah_" Klaus snapped

"_Someone really is touchy today_" she replied

Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand they ascended the stairs together towards his bedroom. He sat down on the end of the bed and put his head into his hands and remained silent for several minutes, Caroline tried to gauge the severity of the situation from his body language but she couldn't.

"_So spit it out, tell me what's wrong?"_ she asked

"_What did the witches say to you_" she added

"_They told me that Marcel is not only a vampire, he is also a witch and a very powerful one at that_" He said

"_What. How is that even possible_" she asked stunned

"_Its usually not but Marcel is a crafty and he has used his ancestry to gain an advantage over me_" he said

"_So how can we kill him_" she asked

"_Caroline you must keep out of it, it is far too dangerous_" he said

"_I can't do that so don't even try to convince me to because you're wasting your breath_" she said

"_Caroline the witches have agreed to help because it mutually benefits both of us but the plan is not as straight forward as simply killing him_" he said

"_Well whatever it is, its worth it if it means we can kill him_" she smiled

"_I have to infiltrate Marcel's inner circle and try to make him weaker so that the witches can attack him and remove his powers long enough for us to stake him ad I don't want you involved in case you get hurt_" he said

"_Klaus for Marcel to truly believe that you are going to forgive him and allow him to be king, you must include me because you know he will become suspicious if I just leave town, he would simply find me and kill me to prove a point_" she said

"_Not if I hide you somewhere he could never find you_" he said

"_Its too risky and you know it_" she said smiling at him

"_How can you be so calm when I could possibly be putting your life in danger, you know I could never forgive myself if anything were to happen to you_" he said with his face full of sadness.

"_Nothings going to happen if we play this smart Klaus_" she said putting her into his hand.

He squeezed her hand back and looked up into her eyes, even in their darkest hour her light shown brighter than any of the darkness that surrounded them; it was what he lived about her most. They on the bed for what seemed like hours even though she knew it only had been a couple of minutes. Klaus pulled her up onto the bed and into his arms and they lay there not speaking for a while, with anyone else the silence would have been deafening but with Klaus every moment was magical.

"_How long until you have to go see Marcel_" she asked

"_Shortly, I highly doubt that you are best pleased with me knowing that you are alive because of me, just like me he hates to lose_" he said

"_This is going to be really hard for you, having to pretend to bow down to that rat_" she said

"_I do it all for you, so that we can be together"_ he said

"_Well I will be right by your side the whole time, I will never leave you_" she said

"_Forever and always_" he asked

"_Isn't that just for your family_" she asked

"_You are my family now"_ he said

"_Forever and always_" she smiled

Klaus had decided that he must hold a meeting with everyone so that he could make them aware of the dangers they might encounter. Everyone seemed equally shocked about Marcel's ability to remain both vampire and with simultaneously.

"_You have the choice to leave, I will not force you to stay and fight if it comes to that_" Klaus said

"_Stefan I would understand I know you only came because you wanted to look out for me_" Caroline said

"_That may have been the reason I came but it's not the only reason im going to stay and help_" he smiled towards Rebekah

"_Great so its settled, were all in agreement about the plan and what I need to do_" Klaus said

"_I will need all of you to be on your guard even if Marcel believes me, he is ruthless so we must remain a step ahead of him at all times_" he added

"_I shall go now and see Marcel and make my intentions clear with him_" Klaus said

"_Brother I shall come with you_" Elijah said

"_No he will become instantly suspicious if you do, I must go alone_" Klaus said

Klaus stepped out of the house and onto the porch with Caroline following shortly behind him.

"_Klaus are you sure I can't go with you_" she asked

"_No I would feel much better if I knew you were save here_" he said

"_Good luck_" she said a single tear rolled down her cheek. Klaus carefully swept it away with his hand

"_Don't worry love all will be well soon and we can start the travelling we talked about_" he said

"_I would like that"_ she said sobbing slightly

"_I love you Caroline_" he said. She paused for a minute and he looked at her with sorrow until she started to speak.

"_I love you too Klaus_" she said

"_Do you really mean it"_ he asked

"_Yes I do_" she smiled

"_We really do have the worst timing"_ she laughed

"_Maybe but it's my love for you that makes me stronger and knowing you feel the same only intensifies that for me"_ he said as he kissed her on the forehead and got into his car and drover away.

Caroline just stood on the porch looking at the car speeding away hoping that everything would okay and that she and Klaus could be together again soon properly and maybe even travel the world.

Once again Review if you can xxxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Klaus arrived at Marcel's mansion and parked his car in the driveway. He knew that he was being watched from various angles by Marcel's minions, he proceeded on to the front door until he was topped in his tracks by one of Marcel's minions .The tall dark haired vampire seemed to be under the impression that he could in some way kill Klaus, he laughed to himself. "_What's so funny_" he asked. "_Oh nothing much, I do feel though that your master has left out a few details about who I am"_ Klaus left. The vampire seemed puzzled by Klaus' statement and stepped forward ready to attack, what he was not prepared for was the swift motion that Klaus made ripping into his guest and placing his hands around the vampire's heart. Klaus could feel the vampire's heart in his hands as it held on to its owner's chest, he loved the feeling of holding someone's fragile life in his hands. The vampire was transfixed on Klaus and what he would do next until he heard Marcel's voice come from behind him.

"_Klaus I see you have come to pay me a visit, how kind of you, you should have called first_" Marcel smiled watching Klaus with his still in the young vampire's chest.

"_Well with old friends like us, I didn't see any need for formalities_" he replied

In the background some of the other vampire were emerging form the mansion and insisting that they should kill Klaus this instant.

"_Now boys lets not be too hasty_" Marcel said

"_Well I think they might have a bit of difficulty doing that but there welcome to die trying_" Klaus smirked

"_Look how many of us there is and there just you .you really think you have a chance"_ One of the young vampire said in the far distance.

"_Oh im nearly certain of it I would even bet my life on it_" Klaus laughed.

"_Oh Marcel why don't you fill in your family on why that is, im sure there literally dying to know_" Klaus asked

"_Klaus is an original vampire, he can not be killed, and he is truly immortal_" Marcel spoke with distain.

"_So you see my friend your feeble attempts to end my life will only end all of your lives_" Klaus said

"_I still your still as cocky as ever"_ Marcel asked

"_Well once upon a time that's what you admired about me_" Klaus said

"_That was a long time ago Klaus, a lot has a changed since then"_ Marcel said

"_And what exactly would that be_" Klaus asked

"_Well you know me I like to keep some cards close to my chest but lets just say I am the new king of this city and that will never changed_" he said

"_Oh is that so_" Klaus retorted

"_Yes believe it_" Marcel screamed

"_So you can let go of my friend now"_ Marcel said and Klaus let go instantly, the vampire immediately ran out of sight. Klaus smiled a menacing grin at Marcel.

"_Well that was easy_" Marcel said

"_I have no desire to be king of this city Marcel, truth is none I quite miss our friendship_" Klaus said

"_Oh is that so and you still want to be friends after what I did to your smoking hot girlfriend_" Marcel said

"_Well I was not happy about that but it did remind me a lot of the games we used to play on each other back a hundred years ago when you were just a new vampire"_ Klaus said

"_You thought me how savour my meals_" Marcel laughed

"_Yes well im ready for us to have that fun again, the way we used to_" Klaus said

Marcel had a pensive look on his face and he struggled to examine Klaus face, he doubted Klaus sincerity but knew that he had enough tricks up his sleeve to get the upper hand on Klaus if he was indeed lying.

"_Welcome back my brother to the city that never sleeps_" Marcel laughed.

"_Good to be back home once again"_ Klaus replied.

Klaus hated this charade of pretending to give into Marcel but he needed to uncover what secrets he was hiding so that he could destroy him, he couldn't let on that he knew Marcel was a witch.

"_Now lets go in and have a drink and we can talk about the fiery blonde you have all to yourself_" Marcel smiled. Listening to Marcel speak about Caroline in that way made Klaus want to rip his heart right out of his chest, it pained him not to.

"_Yes she is quite special_" he said as they sat at the table and Marcel poured two glasses of whiskey.

"_You must send my apologies to her for that horrible business with Hayley and I, you see I needed to make my point to you_" Marcel said

"_And that point would be_" he asked

"_That I can take anyone you care about, that you are not unbeatable"_ he said

"_But anyway enough talk of the past .lets talk about the fun were going to wreak now that your back_" Marcel smiled

"_I think were going to need a couple more drinks_" Klaus laughed

"_Indeed, you know I think you and the lovely Caroline should do me the honour of joining the festivities tomorrow night_" Marcel said

"_And what festivities would those be_" Klaus asked

"_Were throwing a ball tomorrow night, here at the mansion .a throwback to a time gone by, you will love it_" he said

"_Im not sure if Caroline will want to come after the other night_" Klaus said

"_Well that's just not going to work now is it? You see you can't live in this town if you don't get on with the king_" Marcel laughed

"_Is that so_" Klaus said with angry increasing across his face

"_And would us starting are friendship again it would only seem fitting, don't you think_?" he asked

"_Yes I suppose that's true, I shall ask her and im sure a new dress could sway her_" Klaus laughed.

"_Well that's settled I shall see you then Klaus, old friend_" he said

"_Till then_" Klaus said smiling.

Marcel knew that Klaus had no intention of making amends, he was up to something and he was out to find out and the ball would be the perfect opportunity. Klaus sped home and was there in record time and was met on the porch by Caroline.

"_Hello love, what are you doing out here_ "he asked

"_I was worried so I came out here to wait for you_" she said

"_Well there is no need to worry_" he said

"_The plan is under way ,do you want to come for a walk around the grounds ,I know its late but this way we will be away from prying ears_" he smiled.

They walked for several minutes and Caroline found herself distracted and glancing up towards the night sky, she forgot how beautiful it was, the moon was full and the stars seemed to glisten and sparkle brighter than ever. She was suddenly brought back to reality by Klaus reaching for her hand and taking it into his own, he had never held her hand before, it seemed like such a boyfriend thing to do and she never thought he would engage in activities like that. She looked over at him and smiled as they came to a bench under a giant oak tree at the back of the garden.

"_Do you think we will ever get to just be with each other without a drama unfolding_" she asked

"_I would like to think so but with me being an original vampire I have accumulated a vast number of enemies over the years who seemed to like to cause me trouble_" he smiled

"_Ye I know noticed that_" she said sorrowfully

"_You know I would understand if you wanted out of this new life with me_" he said

"_I meant what I said before I love you and nothing is going to change that_" she smiled

"_I still can't believe you love me, im not sure anyone ever has_" he said

"_Either can I but there is much to love about you I just never realised it_" she said

"_And so much to hate_" he said

"_Well there is that too"_ she laughed

"_What is going to happen with Marcel_" she asked

"_Were going to destroy him and take back New Orleans_" he said with determination

"_Do you really think it can be done_" she asked

"_In case you haven't notice love I don't give up very easy and when I want something badly enough I will fight for it, you are a testament of that_" he smiled

"_Well if anyone can it's definitely you_" she smiled

"_I will need you by my side_" he said

"_Of course_" she said

"_Well Marcel has requested our presence at his ball tomorrow and we must attend so that he thinks we are on his side_" he said

"_Of course but only if I get a new dress_" she said

"_I had a feeling you would say that_" he laughed

"_Do you think he believes you_" she asked

"_Not yet that's why we must do all we can to convince him, it's our only shot_" he said seriously.

"_Now I think we have had enough shop talk for one night_" he said scooping her up into his arms

"_Klaus what are you doing_" she giggled

"_Taking you upstairs to ravish you, do you object_" he asked

"_Oh no at all, don't let me interrupt you, carry on_" she laughed

Klaus sprinted into the house and up into his rooms with Caroline in his arms. He knew his siblings with be concerned about what had transpired at Marcel's house but it would have to wait until tomorrow because tonight the only person he wanted to be with was Caroline.

**Please review xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	15. Chapter 15

It was early morning when Caroline woke up and for a few moments she had forgetting all about the drama that was unfolding around them in the past few days. She looked over to see Klaus was no longer in the bed next to her ,he was beginning to make a habit of this and she smiled as thought he was properly off getting her breakfast in bed. She hoped up from the bed and decided to get into the shower so she could feel more refreshed for the day. She removed her clothes and stepped into the steaming hot shower and started washing her hair, she thought she heard someone inside the bedroom so she shouted out "Klaus is that you, im just in the shower". She didn't hear a response back which she thought was extremely strange because Klaus would have come and joined her in the shower. She finished up showering and immediately hoped out and grabbed a towel and wrapping it around her body and peeking out in the bedroom she seen nothing initially.

"_Why hello love don't you look irresistible_" A familiar voice spoke

Caroline stepped further into the room and turned towards the front door to see Kol standing there with a giant smirk on his face.

"_What the hell are you doing her Kol, your meant to be dead_" she screamed

"_Oh well looks like your witch Bonnie just could part from your Jeremy so she had to lift the veil and I got to stay_" he said

"_What the hell why did no one call me to tell me any of this_" she asked

"_Well Blondie as much as I welcome a cat fight im afraid in light of the recent events that Klaus has informed me of there might not be time for that_" he smiled

"_This is unbelievable I can't believe they never thought to even call me_" she said

"_Well I think you might have to opportunity to ask why_" he said

"_What do you mean_" she asked

"_Well Bonnie is here with me_" he asked

"_What do you mean here with you_" she asked

"_Well she tagged along after she heard me talking to Klaus about your problems here in New Orelans_"he smiled

"_Oh my god why didn't you just tell me that at the start you jackass_" she shouted

"_What and miss you standing there in that towel_" he laughed as Caroline pulled the towel tighter around her.

"_Get out Kol im getting dressed_" she screamed pushing him outside eth bedroom door and slamming it in his face.

She quickly through on clothes, her hair was still wet but she didn't have time to worry about that. She darted down the stairs and followed the sound of voices towards the kitchen. Klaus immediately turned to look at her, his face seemed troubled but quickly turned to joy upon seeing her.

"_Morning love I was just making breakfast, would you like some pancakes_" he asked

"_Caroline what is this .are you guys like together_" Bonnie asked stepping into the kitchen

"_Bonnie"_ Caroline screamed

"_Care im so happy to see you I was really worried about you_" Bonnie said

"_I just can't believe you're here, do Elena and Damon know about you coming_" she asked

"_Ye they know but at the moment there too wrapped up in each other to care_" she said

"And what about _Jeremy_" Caroline asked

"_It didn't work out, he wanted out of this supernatural life, he asked me to join him but I couldn't its part of me and who I am I couldn't just abandon that_" Bonnie said

"_Well that kind of sucks after you bringing him back from the dead to be with him_" Caroline said trying to lighten the mood.

"_Awh Care I have missed you so much you always did know how to cheer me up_" Bonnie said hugging her tightly.

"_Well not to interrupt this girly chat but breakfast is ready so we can all sit in the dining room to catch up and discuss tonight's events_" Klaus said as he took Caroline's hand.

Caroline could feel Bonnies gaze burrowing a hole into her, she would have a lot of explaining to do. They all sat at the table, Caroline and Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah and Bonnie and only one that was absent was Elijah.

"_Well Bonnie as much as we appreciate you gracing us with your presence im afraid your services will prove quite useless given Marcel ban on witchcraft_" he said

"_Klaus _"Caroline shouted at his rudeness kicking his foot under the table

"_I am well aware of the situation here in New Orleans, us witches talk you know and I believe that I have what it takes to defeat Marcel_" Bonnie said

"_And how exactly do your plan on doing that_" Klaus asked

"_Well as you know I took down the veil and with doing that I harnessed a great deal of power from the other side and with that I have new abilities so when I arrived in New Orleans I performed a spell that allowed my power to masked so that others can not see it including Marcel_" she said

"_So what you're saying is Marcel won't be able to see you perform magic_" Klaus asked

"_Exactly but there is a snag .I can only hold this spell for 48 hours tops so whatever has to be done must be completed within in that time but you must be aware that Marcel powers are also incredibly strong although he may not see me doing magic he also has his senses and may suspect me if we are not careful_" she said

"_We must act now_" Kol said

"_What is the plan_" Caroline asked

"_Well we must follow the advice of Anne and Sophie Thereaux, they know far more about Marcel then we do at this point, they are an integral part of the strategy to take him down for good_" Klaus said

"_I will meet to discuss what we can do to help"_ Bonnie said

"_If you witches can temporally take away Marcel powers we can take him down tonight at his ball_" Klaus said

"_You always did love a spectacle brother_" Kol said

"_We can't give out plan away we must convince him tonight that we can be his allies_" Klaus said

"_Caroline can I talk to you for a few minutes before I go_" Bonnie interrupted as Klaus gave her a disapproving look before nodding at me.

Something told me he would rather that I not have me be a part of this plan. Bonnie and I walked upstairs as far away from prying ears as possible in a house full of vampires with super human hearing.

"_Caroline what are you doing here with him_" Bonnie asked

"_I told you I was coming here_" she replied

"_Yes but I didn't realise that you guys were going to together 'together'_" Bonnie said shocked

"_Bonnie either did I believe me I tried to fight my feelings for Klaus but I just cant anymore .there is a different side to him you just have to give him a chance_" Caroline pleaded

"_Care im not sure I can do that, have you forgotten everything he has done_" Bonnie said

"_No I haven't but I just realised we have all done some pretty questionable things and I chose not to judge him, he has never been shown love like us ,can you imagine what would have happened to me when I turned if I didn't have you guys_" Caroline said

"_I know but I doesn't excuse what he has done_" Bonnie said

"_No and I don't expect you to forgive him, all I ask is that you give him a chance_" she said

"_I suppose can try being civil but only for you_" Bonnie said smiling

"_Thanks Bonnie you're the best"_ she said hugging her

"_Now you hurry off to your witch thing and get back so we can go shopping for dresses for tonight_" Caroline said

"_Trust you that even in a crisis you are thinking about clothes_" she laughed

Bonnie left the room and Klaus came in immediately after her. He rushed over to her and picked her up in his arms and placing her gently on the bed.

"_You know you don't have to come tonight_" Klaus said

"_Marcel requested my presence_" she smiled

"_I can find another way_" he said

"_No really its find, I will have you there won't I so it can't be too bad_" she smirked

"_You know you're too good for me, I don't deserve you_" he said

"_I think you do, no guy has every worked as hard as you have to be with me, I think you have earned_ it" she laughed

"_I suppose when you put it that way_" he laughed

"_So are you nervous about tonight_" she asked

"_Oh love I don't get nervous, I know I will be victorious_" he said

"_You are so cocky_" she smiled

"_That's what you like about me"_ he smirked leaning towards her

"_One of the many things_" she smiled back as threw even closer to him. They were seconds away from kissing and in came Rebekah to ruin the mood.

"_Rebekah haven't you ever heard of knocking, how would you like it if interrupted you and your boyfriend_" he said

"_Nik relax im only going to be a minute_" Rebekah said

"_Fine go on, if you must_" he said

"_Well I was wondering if Caroline was free to go shopping_" she asked

"_Well as you can see she is busy so that would be a no_" he smirked

"_Rebekah I would love to but could we go in about an hour, Bonnie is coming with us too_" Caroline said

"Why is she coming" Rebekah snapped

"_Well I thought my best friends should get to know each other_" Caroline smiled

This instantly put a smile on Rebekahs face. "_Well when you put it like that its ok that's she is coming_" Rebekah smiled as she left the room.

"_You know you really do always get what you want_" he laughed

"_No I really mean it, Rebekah and I have grown really close lately I consider her as a best friend now_" Caroline smiled

"_Well that will be a first for her, she has never had one before"_ he laughed as Caroline elbowed him.

"_Stop being mean and let's enjoy these undisturbed moments before someone else interrupts us_" she said

"_I like the way you think_" he smiled

"_Do you really Nik_" she smirked as she kissed him.

"_What did you say_" he asked

"_I_ _know your old but you're not loosing your hearing yet are you_" she laughed

"_You called me Nik, only my family calls me that_" he said

"_Oh sorry it must have just slipped out_" she said embarrassed

"_No I love it_" he said kissing her forehead

"_Really_" she asked

"_Yes Care its perfect_" he smiled

"_Glad you like it Nik_" she laughed as Klaus kissed her and they enjoyed their time alone together before the ball later on that night.

-Please please review if you can .Im sorry for the lack of quick was really good weather in Ireland for the last week which never happens so I needed to get out and take advantage of it So give your feedback if you can and a big thanks to all the people who have reviewed ,followed and favourited so far it means soooooo much


	16. Chapter 16

Klaus had left to go and take care of some things the ball tonight, he wasn't happy about Caroline going to mall with the girls but he relented eventually when she agreed to let Koll accompany them. He felt a bit more at ease with the fact that Caroline would at least have two original vampires with her. Caroline tied to reassure him that there was no need to worry and that she be okay as they were not going for that long and that she would be back to be at his side at the ball later on that night. Caroline finished getting ready and went to meet the girls downstairs and when she walked into the foyer she seen Bonnie and Rebekah with their arms crossed and looking extremely pissed off.

"_Hey guys you ready to go_" Caroline smiled

"_I guess so_" Rebekah snapped

"_Ah come on Bek it will be fun I promised_" she smiled

"_Ok I guess it might be okay_" she replied.

They were just a bout to head out the door when they heard Kol call after them.

"_Don't forgot me ladies_" Kol teased

"_What a second you never said he was coming_" Bonnie shouted outraged

"_Oh calm down love it will be fun_" Kol said putting his arm around Bonnie

"_Oh you mean like the time we had to spend together on the way to New Orleans_" she snapped

"_Exactly remember how fun it was_" he said

"_That's not how I remember it, it distinctly remember you practically annoying me to dead"_ she said

"_Details love_" he laughed

"_Oh god lets just go before Nik changes his mind_" Rebekah said.

They all headed off to the mall as speed under Klaus strict instructions to return as soon as possible and none of them wanted to anger him when he was already anxious in the lead up to the ball that night. Back inside the mansion Klaus was in his painting room when Elijah paid him a visit. Klaus used his angry instead of expressing his emotions, and now he was vigorously painting with rapid brush strokes as she tried to distract himself from being away from Caroline.

"_Brother I see you are painting_" Elijah said to Klaus

"_Yes and what of it_" Klaus retorted

"_Well we all know you paint when your stressed and angry and well upset ...pretty much any of those emotion really_" Elijah laughed

"_I hardly say this is the time for laughter_" Klaus snapped

"_Relax Nicklaus everything will go as planned tonight and then we can all move on with our lives"_ Elijah said smiling

"_Why are you so happy I would have thought you would be concerned about tonight's festivities_" Klaus said staring at him intrigued

"_No reason Nicklaus I simply will be happy to put this whole sorry situation between us I thought you could appreciate that_" Elijah said

"_I am brother but there is something more that is you keeping from me and you know how much I detest secrets_" Klaus snapped

"_Well I shall tell you but you must remember my telling you and how react will be depended on my involvement in helping defeat Marcel tonight_" he said

"_Just spit it out Elijah"_ Klaus shouted

"_Fine as you wish, I was with Katherina Petrova_" he said

"_What in the hell were you doing with her, don't tell me you have fallen for her again, really brother you think you would learn_" Klaus laughed

"_I am not asking for approval Nicklaus I simply ask that you allow us to be together in peace and as happy as I hope you and Caroline shall be_" he replied

"You can't seriously compare her to Caroline" Klaus said

"_You forget the sweet and innocent girls Katherina used to be before you used her in your sick and twisted games"_ Elijah spat

"_Do you really think you can trust her, you know she plays games_" he asked

"_I know Nicklaus I am putting my trust in he and I ask you to do the same and trust me_" Elijah said

"_I will give you the benefit of the doubt and ignore what I see as temporary insanity"_ Klaus said

"Excellent brother now on to more pressing matters such as tonight's plan" Elijah said

" _Yes everything is in place ,Bonnie has been to talk to the witches and they are all set to take down Marcel's powers at some point in the night and when they down we must act quickly and kill him_" he said

"_Won't he see Bonnie and the witches coming as he is already suspicious of your intentions_" Elijah stated

" _Bonnie has managed to shield her powers before she arrived in New Orleans and will bring in Jane Anne and Sophie when she weakens him and with their combined strength tell will immobilise him for long enough for us to act_" he said

"_All this talk has made me quite thirsty_" Elijah said

"_I like what your thinking brother_" Klaus said

"_Whiskey it is"_ Elijah said smiling as they both left Klaus' painting room and headed downstairs towards the kitchen to drink their worries away.

Meanwhile Caroline, the girls and Kol had all arrived at the mall and headed straight towards the best dress store in the Mall. Caroline wondered how she would afford the dresses in the shop ,they all were way more than credit card limit but at least she could look at how pretty they was burrowing a hole in the back of Bonnies head with all the staring he was doing. Bonnie would never admit it but she knew that there was a sexual tension between herself and Kol,she reminded her a lot of herself and Klaus back she was felt guilty about attraction to was exactly flicking through the rails of dresses in search of the perfect gown for the night.

"_I don't know even know why were all getting so excited about dresses, it's not like there to have fun_" Bonnie said

"_It's the point if we have to be part of a devious plot we may as well look amazing doing it_" Rebekah said

"_Well I don't even think I can afford any of these dresses there way out my price range_" Caroline said

"_Caroline are making us blondes have a bad name, have your forgotten your special talents you possess as a vampire"_ Rebkeh said

"_Oh my God how in the hell did I forget about that_" Caroline laughed.

Bonnie found herself laughing at Rebekah and Caroline and caught herself as soon as she realised, she had to remember all the terrible things Rebekah had done but it was so hard when now she seemed like such a normal girl.

"_Here Bonnie this would look amazing on you"_ Caroline said holding up a green glitzy floor length gown.

"Your right that totally brings out eyes" Rebekah said

"_Thanks_" Bonnie said smiling coyly as Rebekah looked away embarrassed.

An hour had passed by and the girls had eventually picked out their dressed. Caroline had chosen a red dress with sheer straps draped across her shoulders; Rebekah had chosen a light blue strapless gown whilst Bonnie has stuck with the green dress.

"_Are you girls ever going to be ready"_ Kol shouted from outside the shop as he sat on bench with his head in his hands clearly bored and frustrated.

"_Were done now...kinda_" Rebekah said

"_Beks what do you mean kind of_" he asked

"_We just have to get our hair and make up done_" she said

"_Klaus will be so angry we told him one hour_" he snapped

"_Look leave Nik to me and we can compel them to work fast so we will ready quicker_" Caroline said

"_I have a feeling there is little point arguing with you_" Kol said smiling at Caroline

The girls started their transformations and Bonnie was the first one done and she stepped out in her dress she seen Kol's reaction and she couldn't help but smile.

"_You truly look exquisite_" Kol said

"_Flattery is not going to get you anywhere_" Bonnie said smiling

"_I'm very persistent I'll have you know_" he said

"_Well that must run in the family_" she laughed

"_So will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the ball_" he asked

"_I really don't think that would be a good idea Kol_" she said

"_And why ever not, everyone has dates we would simply doing what is proper_" he said

"I don't know" she stuttered

"_Oh come on it will be fun_" he said

"_Fine okay but only because I wont be at the Ball long enough for you to annoy me_" she laughed

"_As you wish but were May I ask would you be going_" he asked

"_Kol do you ever keep up with what's going on_" she asked

"_Sometimes it's hard to keep focused on what your saying when your so stunning_" he smiled

"_You're so cheesy_" she laughed

"_But as I was saying I have to leave in the middle of the ball to use my powers to stop Marcel_" she said

"_Well I will accompany you for protection_" he said

"_That's really not necessary I can protect myself_" she said

"_Oh I well believe it but I act as your cover story for leaving_" he said

"_And how do your purpose you do that_" she said

"_Well we can pretend we need some alone time if you get what I mean_" he said winking

"_Unfortunately I do_" she said

"_Great so it's agreed_" he said

"_Ko…l..."_she stuttered before getting interrupted by Rebekeh and Caroline.

"So what do you think" she asked

"_Klaus will very pleased when he sees you Miss Forbes you look ravishing_" Kol said

"_And Bek's you look beautiful_" he said

"_Who are you and what have done with my brother_" she questioned laughing.

They all set off back to the car and Kols phone was buzzing once again and he reached into his pocket and answered it.

"_Klaus were leaving now okay_" he snapped before hanging up the phone and putting it back into his pocket again .

It wasn't long before they arrived back at the house and as the car pulled up Klaus was immediately in the yard and was furious with how late they were. Everyone had got off the car and Klaus was still ranting and raving, Caroline was the last to get out of the car and when she did she left Klaus was left speechless.

"_Care you look so beautiful ...you look like an angel_" he said as he kissed her on the cheek.


	17. Chapter 17

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off of Caroline, he wished he could just be with her tonight and enjoys the event but he knew that would not be possible because of Marcel. This made him want to fight even harder so that could finally enjoy their lives together they way he had wanted for such a long time. Everybody had stepped inside the Michelson mansion except Stefan, who called after Rebekah.

"_Rebekah"_ Stefan called

"_Yes_" she smiled

"_I just wanted to say how beautiful you look in that dress_" he said

"_Thanks you know you don't look too bad yourself_" she blushed

"_Bek I wanted to ask you something_" he asked

"_Ye Stefan you know you ask me anything_" she smiled

"_Ye I know that im just not sure this is the time_" he said nervously

"_You can keep me in suspense just tell me_" she laughed

"_Well I know I was just wondering did you want to move away with me and travel for a bit_" he asked

"_I would love to_" she squealed

"_Well obviously I know we must stop Marcel first but after that I thought we could travel around Europe for a few months_" he said

"_That sounds amazing_" she said

"_I just think we need to get out and have some fun as a new couple_" he said

"_I could agree more, I could definitely do with some fun_" she said

"_Anyway lets go in and get tonight over and then we can start our lives together properly_" he said

"_Let's go_" she said linking his arm as they walked hand in hand back into the mansion.

When they walked back into the mansion, they saw the different couples standing around looking nervous.

"_Why does everybody look there going to a funeral"_ Rebekah said

"_Well we are, Marcel's_" Klaus snickered

"_Well better him than us and we may as well try and have a bit of fun doing it_" she said

"_I agree we should enjoy ending him_" Caroline said

"_Oh_ _looks like sweet little Caroline has got a bad side, what has Nik done to you_" Kol said laughing

"_Shut up Kol_" Klaus snarled

"_Relax brother I purely jest_" he said

"_Ye Nik you look tense_" Caroline said kissing him

"_I feel much better now sweetheart_" he said

"_I propose we toast_" Elijah said popping a bottle of champagne

"_And what exactly are we toasting brother_" Klaus asked

"_To go our family becoming bigger and stronger than ever and destroying anyone who dares threaten that_" he said

"_Cheers_" Klaus said and a chorus echoed his sentiment across the room.

Everyone was drinking and kissing across the room, Caroline stopped for a moment and see Kol trying it on Bonnie and her flirting back with him, Stefan and Rebekah were kissing in each others embrace and then there was Elijah. She looked at his face expecting to see a hint of sadness in his eyes but he was beaming with happiness, she wondered why. They all headed out of the mansion and towards the ball. They shortly arrived at their destination and Caroline couldn't believe the magnitude of Marcel's mansion, she had never seen anything like it. The grounds were surrounded by acres of land and the path way up to the entrance was adorned with beautiful lanterns that lit up the dark evening.

"_Caroline u must promise me that you will stay by my side at all times_" he said

"_I promise_" she smiled as they entered the large arch way arm in arm.

"_Good evening Nicklaus I see your beautiful companion has joined you this evening_" Marcel announced as he appeared in front of them

"_Well we wouldn't miss an evening as grand as this" _Klaus said forcing a smile

"_Caroline you look amazing in that dress ...so nice to see you not as tied up as the last time we met" _he smiled

"_Yes im glad we can all move on_" she said as she could feel Klaus' temper boil inside as he remembered what Marcel had done to her

"_Yes very sorry about the whole business, it was quite the misunderstanding_" Marcel said

"_Shall we go inside and get a drink_" Marcel said

"_We would be delighted_" Klaus said

They walked into the ball room and everyone else followed, they were all greeted by waiters with trays of champagnes and they all took a glass and began to observe the room. Caroline seen a room full of all different types of vampires and they all seemed to be focusing their attention on them ,she had a feeling that they were not the only one a plan and that Marcel had one of his own. Klaus held her hand tight and pulled her out onto the dancefloor, she was completely taken off guard.

"_Klaus are you sure it's the time to dance_" she asked

"_Seems as good as of time as any my love_" he said

"_You really are a fabulous dancer_" she said

"_I think you have remarked on that before_" she said smiling at him

"_Yes that night was one of first dances together although you weren't quite as willing as you are now_" he said

"_Why did you never give up on me, did you not think it was too much effort_" she asked

"_Never have I thought when you have lived as long as I have you get to know what is worth fighting for and I knew you would eventually come around to my charms_" he smiled

"_Did you really now_?" she said

"_Im so glad you came around I was prepared to wait a lifetime_" he said

"_It's crazy how I hated you so much and now I cant imagine life without you_" she said

"_Me either love you are the best thing in my life and that will never change_" he said

"_Nik, is there something up with Elijah he seemed strange earlier at the house_" she asked

"_How do you mean"_ he asked

"_Well I thought he would feel uncomfortable with all of the couples forming in the house and him being alone_" she said

"_Don't worry love Elijah is not alone_" he said

"_What do you mean_" she asked

"_Well he is in love apparently, he is leaving after tonight_" he said

"_With who_" she asked intrigued

"_Katherina_" he said

"_What is he crazy_" she asked

"_Quiet love we don't want to cause a scene_" he said

"_Sorry but what the hell .she must be messing with him_" she whispered

"_That's what I thought but he assures me that their love is real and I have chosen to trust him given the trust he has put in me_" he said

"_Well I suppose if it weren't for her I would have never been with in this world_" she said

"_How do you mean love_" he asked

"_Katherine was the one who turned me, she wanted to use me in your sacrifice_" she said

"_I can't believe that venomous bitch but you do realise that I would have fallen for you even if you weren't a vampire_" he said

"_I really don't think so ...you really would not have like me as a human I was whiney and self obsessed_" she said

"_I can't believe that, our vampire qualities only amplify what we were when were human so considering how I love everything about you now I don't see how_" he smiled

"_Now you're just being too nice_" she said coyly

They slow danced to one more song before they were interrupted by a tap on Klaus; shoulder.

"_Excuse me Nicklaus you don't mind if I cut in do you_" Marcel said

"_Caroline"_ Klaus said questioning her

"_I would love to_" she said smiling

"_Excellent I'll have you know im quite the dancer_" he said taking her out onto the dance floor

"_Well I think you have met your match_" she said

"_Oh have I now_" he said

"_So tell me Caroline what brings you to New Orleans_" he asked

"_Im here for a fresh start and to be with Klaus_" she said

"_You know I have never known Nicklaus to be with just one woman_" he said

"_You clearly do not know him very well anymore_" she said

"_Oh I like your fierceness your really not afraid of me are you_?" he asked

"_No im not"_ she said

"_Well you know you really should be_" he grimaced

"_And why exactly is that"_ she leaned in closer and put his lips close to her ear.

"_Because sweetheart I know your plan"_ he whispered as he suddenly spun her around.

"_What are you talking about_" she questioned

"_Oh don't play the dumb blonde we both know your not_" he snapped

"_If you know about it why are allowing us to be here_" she asked

"_Because I thought it would be fun to watch Nicklaus squirm as I danced with his girl before I kill everyone he loves_" he said

"_You can't do that they can't be killed_" she said

"_Oh sweetheart I know that but they can be but they can be made suffer in a box for the next thousand years_" he said

"_Don't do that take me instead_" she said

"_What do you have to offer me_" he snickered

"_If you really want to hurt Klaus I will leave him and break his heart but only if let them live"_ she aid

"_You really would sacrifice yourself maybe you are dumb after all_" he said

"_Please just let me do this_" she said

"_I would love to see him suffer and I know that loosing you would do that_" he said

"_But you promise not to harm him and his family even if they come for you after I leave_" she asked

"_I promise_" he said

"_How did you know about the plan_" she asked

"_I have my ways your little witch Bonnie certainly under estimates me_" he said

"_So if you see another plan arising you can't hurt them_" she said

"_I gave you my word Blondie ,I shall let Klaus live in peace here you never know maybe with you out of the picture he may even become my ally again ,having an immortal in my kingdom could certainly come in handy_" he said

"_Ok after tonight I will leave and I won't ever return_" she said

"_Cant say I won't miss your attitude around Caroline but seeing your lover suffer will make it all worth while_" he said

"_Glad to see you're enjoying yourself_" she snapped

She could see Klaus coming toward her and she smiled with a hint of sadness knowing their fate.

"_Well I think Caroline is all danced out now, care to join me for a drink love_" Klaus interrupted

"_I would love to"_ she said

"_You two love birds enjoy yourselves now"_ Marcel said smirking as he walked away

"_Well what did he say to you_" Klaus demanded

"_Nothing much really_" she said

"_He must have said something you were dancing for ages_" he said

"_No really he was actually quite nice which was unnerving_" she said

"_Well its over now hopefully this night will go quickly and we can get home and forget all about him_" he said

"_I hope so_" she said

"_Nik where is Bonnie_" she asked

"_She is gone to meet the other witches and start the plan, Kol insisted on accompany her like a love sick puppy_" Klaus said

"_Is everything okay sweetheart you seem quiet"_ he asked

"_Im fine im just happy to be here with you_" she said

"_Me too love_" he said

Caroline felt so guilty, she was allowing her friends to carry on with a plan she knew would never be successful because of Marcel but yet she had to let them continue on or alert Marcel's suspicions and run the risk of letting her friends die, she knew she couldn't let that happen. It was standing next to close and being in his embrace that made her hurt the most ,knowing that this would be the last night they would together and that she would have to lie about how she feels about him. She told herself she would have to try and enjoy these last few hours before she would have to leave and start over again, she couldn't help but think of all the people she wouldn't be leaving behind and wondered would they hate her by not knowing the truth but she knew it was a risk she had to take.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi everyone.I just wanted to give a quick update.I haven't updated my story in about a week and i thought i would just let you know i have been so busy im moving to South Korea in the next two months so loads to do but also i have kind of reached a bit of writers block ,i have lots of ideas for the rest of the story but think the next chapter is crucial to the whole story and want to write it the best i going to brainstorm for the next two days or so and on Sunday and Monday i hope to have a couple of chapters written and uploaded.I just want to say thanks to everyone who is following the story and being patient and interested in it.I hope you enjoy the rest of my story xxx


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the evening was filled with a dreaded tension .Caroline was waiting on Bonnie to contact them with the news that the plan was not going to work. She had mixed feelings about the night ,on the one hand she was devastated to be hurting everybody by lying to them but on the other hand she felt some comfort in the fact that she would be keeping them safe; especially Klaus. The evening was coming to a close and Marcel had been absent or out of sight for most of the evening until he reappeared at the table they were sitting at.

"Niklaus, care to join me out on the garden to catch up on old times" Marcel said

"I would be delighted friend" he said as they headed out onto the garden terrace and stopped.

"Well I see you have found love" Marcel said

"Can we not speak of Caroline" Klaus replied

"Why that is Nicklaus surely a beauty like that should be shared and enjoyed" he said

"Caroline is mine" Klaus snapped

"Calm done I was merely remarking on her beauty" Marcel smiled

"What made you commit to one girl I have never known you to do such a thing" Marcel asked

"Caroline is different" he said

"Well I can see that I have never seen a young vampire with so much control" Marcel said

"Surely you have other things to say to me since you took me out here" Klaus said

"I want you to join me once more in New Orleans, as brothers" he said

"Is that not the reason I am in attendance tonight" Klaus questioned

"Come on Klaus I know that you are here plotting against me" he said

"And why would you think that" Klaus asked

"Because I am a lot more powerful than you give me credit for Nicklaus" he said

"Is that because of your witchy powers" Klaus laughed

"Well yes that would be one of the reasons" he said

"And you think that would convince me to join you, do you forget that I am truly immortal" Klaus snapped

"But your friends are not" he said

"If you harm Caroline you will suffer" Klaus shouted

"Well Caroline is safe for now but I think your friend Bonnie has got the message" he said

"What did you do to her" Klaus asked

"Well I stopped her foolish plan, she must have missed the memo about no witches performing magic in my town but a little torture soon sorted that problem out" he said

"Did you kill her" he asked angrily

"Don't worry your witch is safe, your brother Kol gave her his blood" Marcel said

"You see Nicklaus all of this could end if you would just join me and rule New Orleans" Marcel said

"That will never happen, this is my city and my city alone" he said

"Not anymore Nicklaus things have changed you are no longer King but we could rule together with my powers and your immortality we would be unstoppable" Marcel said

"This conversation is over" Klaus snapped

"For now Nicklaus but I urge you to think about my offer and reconsider" Marcel said

Klaus stormed back into the ballroom and darted towards Caroline and the rest of the group. He had never been so angry, how could his protégé possibly thing that he would want to join him after all he has done to him. He reached Caroline; she could see the angry in his eyes and met his glance with a concerned look coming across her face.

"Klaus what wrong, what Marcel said" she asked. She was so worried that he had told Klaus what she had planned to do tomorrow.

"Nothing, were leaving, the plan had failed" he said

"What do you mean the plan has failed" Elijah asked

"It means that he has got the better of us brother" Klaus snapped

"Well we can still stop him" Rebekah said as they walked out of the front doors of the building and towards the cars waiting for them

"Not tonight he is too powerful, im not sure how he found out about the plan but he managed to get the better of Bonnie" he said

"What do you mean what happened to Bonnie?" Caroline asked

"Its okay love Kol has her she is safe now" he said

"Stefan can you take Rebekah home and make sure the house is secure" Klaus asked

"Ye of course we will go now" Stefan said

"Elijah can you go and find Kol and Bonnie and bring them home" he said and with a nod Elijah was off into the night. Klaus took Carolines hand and pulled her into the car next to him.

Meanwhile in a warehouse just outside of town Kol was sitting on the ground with Bonnie, he had given her blood but she had still not come around. He was growing concerned for her maybe the trauma of what Marcel had done to her had been too much. He was also trying to suppress his feelings, he knew that he fancied Bonnie but he was starting to realise that it might be a bit more than that ,he was experiencing feelings he had buried deep for centuries. How had one mortal girl re awoken it within him and worst of all he knew she hated him.

"Bonnie are you okay" Kol said as he watched Bonnie struggle to open her eyes

"Kol ..." she said

" Its okay love you lost a bit of blood so being the gent I am ,I kindly offered some of my own" he said smirking

"Oh right Klaus is not going to be happy that the plan failed" she said as she pulled herself up and sat up.

"Don't worry about him im sure Caroline will calm him down" he said

"She does seem to have that affect on him" Bonnie smiled

"I suppose opposites attract" he said

"I didn't think you gave relationships much thought" she said shocked

"Well then I think you may gotten me all wrong Miss Bennett, im actually quite the romantic" he smiled

"Somehow I highly doubt that, have you ever even been in love" she said

"Well no" he said

"How is that possible" she said shocked

"Maybe I just haven't met that right girl yet" he said catching Bonnie's eye. He thought for a moment that maybe she felt it too but he couldn't be sure.

"We really should get out of her everyone will be wondering where we are" she said standing up but she lost of her balance. She was caught instantly by Kol and she felt the electricity between them as the lips were inches away from each, she could feel her heart beating a million beats a minute, she knew he could hear it too. He leaned in and kissed her and without thinking she kissed him back. She felt so guilty and pulled back, she couldn't have feelings for a vampire, it was against everything she stood for and especially Kol.

"What do we have here" Elijah said entering the room

"Well that's a mood killer" Kol said

"Am I interrupting a moment" Elijah said laughing slightly

"There is no moment, we should get going" Bonnie said trying to hide her embarrassment as Kol threw Elijah a dirty look.

"Im glad you both seem to be fine but we must get back to the house urgently Klaus will be waiting on us" Elijah said

"Klaus are you sure you are okay" she asked

"Of course love I just don't like to lose and I feels as if I did tonight" he said

"Do you ever think it might be easier to just join him" she said much to Klaus' shock

"No of course not and especially not after what he did to you" he said

"Caroline why would you ask me that" he asked

"No reason it's just sometimes I think you are holding back who you truly are for my sake" she said

"You make me a better person even that's even possible for me" he said

"It definitely is possible I just wonder how happy that makes you" she said

"I am only truly happy when im with you" he said

"But ruling this city I know that would make you happy" she said

"Yes it would and we will rule it together one day" he said

"Klaus im not sure that's what I want" she said

"What do you mean I thought you wanted us to be together and take back the city" he said

"No Klaus that was your dream" she said

"Well it doesn't have to be we can leave here, we can start a new dream some where else" he said

"You can't just change who you are Klaus" she said

"I can for you, I would do anything for you love" he said

"And that's the problem Klaus your hiding who you really are" she said

"And who am I" he asked

"You're a monster and this night has proven we will never have an easy life toegteher, you will always have enemies who want to kill and will you se me to get to you" she said

"Things will be different love, eventually things will calm down" he said

"No they won't and im not sure I want to stay around to find out" she said

"Caroline what are you trying to say" he asked

"Im saying we are over Klaus, I thought I could do this, I thought it would be exciting here but all it has brought me is pain" she said

"You don't mean that" he said

"I do I have had enough im leaving" she said

"You can't do that love" he said

"I can and I will and I don't want to follow me, it's over Klaus goodbye" she said as she stepped out of the car.

Caroline ran as fast as she could into the night, hoping with all her heart that he did not come after her, she couldn't cope with having to lie to him again and watch the hurt in his eyes as she destroyed everything they both shared in a few moments. She knew what she had done was for the best but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

Thanks for your patience im finally getting back into the story feel like its been sooooo long since I wrote last.I have been so busy lately and I have had very little time and I recently started watching Game of Thrones which I am obsessed with and watched all three series in three days and got no sleep ha Once again If you can review I would love it ..anything at all would great xxxx


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone was waiting back at the mansion when they seen Klaus' car pull up outside. They were all understandably nervous about Klaus' reaction after the night's events; they hoped that Caroline had managed to calm him some what. The looked out the window as Klaus stormed out the car and strode towards the house but they didn't see Caroline following behind him. Klaus entered the house and stormed towards the kitchen without acknowledging anyone that he had passed.

"Klaus where is Caroline" Stefan asked as he watched Klaus pour out a glass of whiskey and down the entire glass instantly.

"She is gone" he snapped

"What do you mean gone, has Marcel taken her" he asked panicked

"No she has left me, she has decided she no longer wants to share her life with me" he said sullenly

"What that can't be true, Caroline loves you she would never just leave like that" he said

"Well it seems as though neither of us knew her quite as well as we thought" Klaus barked

"Im sorry but I refuse to believe that she would just leave without as much as a goodbye" he said

"He is right Nik she wouldn't she cares too much for us all" Rebekah said

"Silly naïve Bekah so you really think that a few meaningless trips to the mall meant anything to Caroline or more than what I thought she felt for me" Klaus snapped

"Nik don't say that you know she did" she said

"Well if you don't mind me im going to take this and drink it on the way" he said picking up the bottle of whiskey

"Nik where are you going we need to find her" Rebekah said

"Im going to have a little fun now that im free and single" he said as he left the house in a flash

"Stefan what are we going to do" Rebekah asked

"What can we do" Stefan asked

"We have to go find her" she said

"Maybe Klaus is right maybe she doesn't want to be found" he said

"Do you really believe that" she asked

"I don't know what to believe but I find it hard to understand why she would leave and not even say goodbye to us" he said

"Come on Stefan you know Caroline she is your best friend, do you really think she would leave unless it was for a good reason" she said

"Your right there must be a reason whys he just left without a word of notice" he said

"Ok well im going to go tell the others what's after happening and then we get out there and look" she said

"Ok im going to go try call her and see if she answers it's worth a shot" he said

Meanwhile Klaus had instructed his driver to take him to downtown New Oreleans; he planned on drinking his troubles away and forgetting all about how much of disaster tonight had been. He walked into one of his old haunts and pulled up a seat at the bar but knew that he would be soon joined for company, how ever unwanted it might be.

"Klaus my friend I see you have come to take me up on my offer" Marcel said standing being Klaus' back before her took a sit at the bar stool next to him.

"No Marcel im afraid I have not changed my mind in the last few hours nor will I ever" Klaus said

"Oh well that's a shame I was looking forward to seeing more of your blonde companion .where is she tonight? He asked

"Well im afraid that won't be happening either Caroline didn't quite like New Orleans and has decided to move on" Klaus said attempting to sound indifferent

"Well that is a shame but I did warn you about those girls" Marcel said

"You did but enough talk about girls tonight, tonight I want to drink and just forget" he said

"That's certainly possible" Marcel said as he ordered two more whiskeys

"You do know this does not mean we are friends" Klaus said

"We are just two guys out for a drink or two" Marcel laughed

Klaus didn't know whether having a drink with Marcel was wise but at that moment in time he didn't care he just wanted to get drunk and forget Caroline even existed in his world. Meanwhile Caroline was in a motel sitting on her bed drinking what was left from the mini bar and crying over the nights events, she couldn't believe what she had just done ,had she just made the biggest mistake of her. She wondered whether Stefan and Bonnie and the rest of Klaus' family knew what she had done by now, she shuddered to think of what they thought of her. She wished she had the chance to say goodbye but knew that it would have been too risky, they would have wanted her to stay and breaking Klaus' heart was bad enough. She felt her bag vibrate off her bed and knew it was her phone inside and when she took it out she seen that it was Stefan calling her. She was torn she wanted so badly to talk to him but wondered would it do more harm than good, she decided to throw caution out the window and answered the call ,she need to explain.

"Caroline" Stefan said with caution

"Stefan im so sorry I never said goodbye" she sobbed

"Caroline their okay doesn't cry just comes home whatever happened we can work it out" he said

"Im sorry Stefan I just cant do that" she said

"But why Caroline everyone you love is here we just want you back" he said

"It's not as simple as that" she said

"Well make it as simple as that and just come home" he said

"Is it about Klaus did something happen" he asked

"No nothing in particular I just realised that I want my own life aside from all this drama that he brings" she said

"Caroline were vampires there is always going to be drama wherever we go and I thought you loved him" he said

"I do love him I always will" she said

"Well then just come home, Care he is devastated you need to come back" he said

"Stefan I just can't" she cried and she dropped the phone

"Care ...Care ...Caroline ..." he shouted down the phone to no reply, all he could hear was a commotion in the background.

"What's wrong Stefan I could here you screaming" Rebekah said storming into the room.

"Its Caroline I think something is after happening to her" he said

"Oh my god we have to call Nik, we have to find her" she said

"There is no time we have to go now we can call him on the way" he said


	21. Chapter 21

Caroline couldn't believe it had happened all over again. It seems as though all she ever did was get used and abused either by boyfriends ,friends or enemies. She felt emotionally drained by all she had been through since she had become a vampire .At times she felt so strong as a vampire but in just as many instances she felt so had given her a physical strength that she had never possessed before but she still held onto some of the emotional and vulnerability she had as a human. She knew that she had lied to Klaus and that she wanted more than anything to be with him and spend the rest of her life with him but the more she thought about she started wondering whether she there was some truth to what she had said. She had no doubt that love she had for him was the strongest she had ever had for a someone before but maybe their love was too destructive ,maybe they could never be truly happy with all of the constant drama that the vampire world contained .She wondered why she had opened her eyes yet ,she knew that she was conscious but couldn't seem to face what was waiting for her as soon as she opened her eyes .The reality was overwhelming and consumed her emotions but she didn't want to give Marcel the pleasure of hearing her cry. She may have died a weak human but she was determined to die a strong vampire until the very end .She closed her eyes but was shocked at what she seen.

" Caroline are okay ,you were out for quite a while" Stefan said.

Caroline was so confused she tried to sit up and comprehend what was going on. She was lying down in the back seat of Stefan's car and he was in the front frantically looking around at her trying to evaluate whether she was okay or not.

"Stefan What the hell are you doing here" She said

" I suspected that you were in trouble when you just left like that" he said

" How did you know where I was" she asked

"It wasn't easy I didn't want to tell Klaus or Rebecca because I knew Marcel would be expecting them to come rescue you" he said

"It wasn't easy to find people that were willing to talk about Marcel out of fear for their lives" he said

"So how did you convince them" she asked

"Well I had to show them that either way they could die but that if they helped me I would do everything I could to defeat Marcel and make sure no harm would come to them" he said

" So they helped you" she asked intrigued

"Ye they gave me some of his local hangouts and hideouts that they found out about after doing jobs for Marcel " he said

" Stefan you have been so stupid Marcel is not someone to be messed with you can't defeat him" she said

" Caroline that's not something you have to worry about now ,we just have to get home and let you rest" he said

" Stefan I'm fine it's not like this is my first doing this" she laughed

"Caroline it's not funny we could have lost you" he said

"I know but I'm fine and so are you " she smiled .She looked at his face and seen that his carefree smile had turned into s straight line and he had furrowed brow.

"Stefan what's wrong" she asked

" Like I said Care don't worry about that all now let's just go home and forget about it" he said

" Stefan you know I can't do that so don't even ask me to try" she said

" I had a feeling you would say that" he said

"Well then quit stalling and just spit it out what are you keeping from me" she shouted

" Okay well when I was on my way to try to find you when Rebekah called me ,she was worried about me because I just had left the house without saying goodbye after all that happened" he said

" She insisted that I tell her what was going on and you know Rebekah she can be ..." he stuttered

" Demanding" Caroline said smiling

" Ye exactly so I told her and asked her not to tell Klaus but before I know it they had found me and we were all off to find Marcel and rescue you" he said

" What Stefan why are only telling me this now" she screamed

" Wait calm down Caroline its fine your safe" he said

" You think I did any of this to keep myself safe I did it so all of you would safe " she said

"Everyone will okay ,they know what they're doing" he said

" Stefan stop the car" she said

" I can't do that Care i promised Klaus that I would just take you as far away from Marcel as I could get you" he said

" I don't care what your promised him" she said as she jumped in the front of the car as she pulled the steering wheel into her hands.

" Caroline what the hell are you doing" he screamed

" I'm turning this car around and we are going back from them" she said

" Caroline do you really think I want to leave Rebekah there without me protecting her but like they said they are originals they can protect themselves ,we can't do anything for them" he said

" Listen Stefan Marcel is something else I'm not really sure what he is but I can't trust that they will unharmed" she said

She looked his face and struggled to imagine what he was thinking. After a few moments he spoke.

" Ok we will turn around but I know that Klaus will be furious with me when he sees what I have done" he said

" We can't worry about that now what's most important is that we make sure everyone is safe or what I have done has all been for nothing" she said

They took off down the road at lightning speed and barely spoke as they went ,it was clear they both had a lot on their minds and needed this time to prepare for what lay ahead of them. She was nervous about what she might find and would everything she had tried to do for Klaus and the ones she loved all be in vain. She hoped not. She needed to be with Klaus even for a moment .She knew there was a chance that their relationship would be over after this ordeal for good but she needed to make sure he was okay ,she ought him that.


End file.
